Valentine Dream
by Nosferatu Arucard
Summary: Nesta história alternativa, Takeru é um cantor de heavymetal e namorado de Daisuke. O comportamento rebelde de Takeru revela um trauma passado com Yamato que acabará por vir à tona. Consiguirão reconciarse? Contêm linguagem grosseira, Yaoi, Lemon.
1. O namoro

Valentine Dream - Progressão entre Yaoi/Shounen-ai até ao Yaoi/Lemon. 

Contêm conteúdo sexualmente explícito, homossexualidade masculina, romance gay, linguagem grosseira, violência física, violência psicológica, thriller psicológico, violação. Não recomendado a menores!

Preâmbulo: A história não segue a bibliografia das personagens do Digimon Adventure, mas segue a maioria dos argumentos dos doujinshins que especulam a vida das mesmas, donde parece existir um consenso por competição.

A história centra-se na relação afectiva entre Daisuke Motomiya e Takeru Takaishi quando eles têm aproximadamente 17 anos, e a acção decorre a partir do mês de Janeiro de 2008, não descurando das outras personagens. A história começa quando Daisuke sente-se "misteriosamente" atraído por Takeru, enquanto o próprio Takeru fica frustado por mostrar sentimentos contraditórios pelo seu irmão, Yamato Ishida, porque ele parece gerar sentimentos afectivos pelo velho parceiro/rival Daisuke sem que eles se percebam no início que estavam lentamente a apaixonar-se um pelo outro.

Assumir em ambos os rapazes a sua homossexualidade será um pau-de-dois-bicos, que gerará algumas mas necessárias crises para testar se eles serão capazes de começaram uma relação duradora, ou não passará de uma "Paixoneta de Verão"! Também um terrível segredo escondido por parte de Yamato e Takeru revela-se impossível de manter escondido.

* * *

1. "Ai-shiteru!". A grande diferença entre paixoneta e amor. 

Num vulgar dia frio de Janeiro em Tokyo, Daisuke aproveitava a tarde de domingo para passear no parque, enquanto ele próprio recordava de um episódio bastante atrapalhado que ocorrera na passada sexta-feira. Eles tinham combinado que cada um revia duas composições escritas a respeito de um trabalho prático de Inglês. O problema era a diferença de qualidade entre Takeru e Daisuke, que fez o Daisuke sentir envergonhado.

"Eu estava a sair de uma aula quando encontrei com o Takeru" - recordava Daisuke - "Foi então que tudo se precipitou...", dizia isto enquanto caminhava pelo parque. Na altura, ele não entendera o motivo de tamanha preocupação.

"Olá, camarada!" - foi o cumprimento bastante acutilante que Takeru lhe dirigiu para Daisuke - "Desde a semana passada tu tens me evitando por qualquer motivo. Quando eu pedi que me ajudasses no trabalho de Inglês, tu ficastes envergonhado por eu ter dito que a tua composição não tinha talento algum!"

"Pois..." - Daisuke ficou envergonhado - "Tu criticaste por eu não conseguir escrever frases com um vocabulário mais rico!"

"Além disso..." - Takeru voltou a marcar pose na conversa - "Tu, ultimamente... Estás a mirar-me com muita frequência, e estás sempre a tentar o possível e o impossível para formar pares ou grupos em grupos de trabalho que inclua eu!"

"Bem..." - Daisuke ficou corado com esta intromissão - "Não é que tenha este propósito, mas sabes que nós somos amigos há alguns anos, e é difícil empalherar com alguém que não sejas tu."

"Certo!... Certo!... Mas vamos voltar ao nosso trabalho para ver se consegues safar com este problema de inspiração literária!"

- Ai! Ai! - Daisuke suspirou após este flash-back - O Takeru têm razão! Por algum motivo, eu não consigo pensar em divertir-me e a trabalhar sem ele estar por perto! Eu sei que ele é bastante popular na escola, mas eu não consigo perceber porque eu não o deixo de vista... - Ele pensa em Hikari, e volta ao raciocínio - Provavelmente, o Takeru já "enrolou" com Hikari-chan, embora eu pessoalmente gostasse um pouquinho dela, quando eu e o Takeru fomos batalhar no Mundo Digital, e nós brigamos por causa dela! Por vezes, eu vejo-o com Hikari, mas não me parece que eles estejam namorando.

* * *

Quando Daisuke chegou a casa, ele teve que aturar a sua irmã, que já namorava com um rapaz membro de uma banda de garagem de quinta categoria para baixo, antes de poder entrar no seu quarto. Mas até ele conseguir... 

- Huh! - A sua irmã não o largava quando ela queria provocar o seu irmão - Como foi o passeio, meu querido e inútil irmãozinho ?! - Seria algo do género: "bakka otouto-san".

- Como sempre, tu não mudas nada! - Replicou Daisuke, enquanto ficava corado na cara - Agora queres saber sobre a minha vida privada, sua coscuvilheira!

- Eu?! - De "ore" - Nós não somos irmãos? Portanto cada um descobre a vida pessoal do outro!

- No passado, eu até "picava" Hikari para o meu lado, mesmo com a oposição de Takeru. Agora, ele mais parece um vocalista de uma banda rock, sem no entanto sacrificar a escola. - Daisuke mudou subitamente o assunto.

- Eu sei que ele gosta de heavy metal, mas a respeito de Hikari, não explicaste absolutamente nada!

- Pois... Ela... ela está um pouco deprimida, mesmo passado alguns anos... O que eu sei que eu olho mais para o Takeru, e gosto bastante dele como um grande amigo... - Daisuke estava extremamente vermelho, e bloqueou a conversação.

- Estás a desviar do assunto, irmãozinho! - A sua irmã estava a ver o que ele pensava de Hikari e de Takeru.

- Quanto a Hikari, por mim, o assunto está encerrado! Na verdade, nem eu senti qualquer atracção por ela, quanto mais namorar! Andei, no passado, a brigar com Takeru a respeito de qual de nós podia ficar com ela, mas agora, parece que eu...

quero ficar junto com Takeru!... - Daisuke ficou corado e bloqueou-se temporariamente, até concluír - Mas o que eu disse?!

- Uhhh! - A irmã fez um sorriso - Uma vez contaste que vocês ficaram enbasbacados no balneário! Não sei se reparaste, mas eu desconfio que andas a pensar e a preocupar demais com ele, caso sejam "apenas" amigos!

- O que queres dizer com "apenas amigos" ?! - Daisuke enfatizou a palavra "apenas" - Isto pode ser apenas uma preocupação amigável típica de uma camaradagem!

- O melhor é explicares amanhã com Takeru, e expor as tuas preocupações com ele!

- Realmente... - Daisuke abre a porta do seu quarto e isola-se do mau-feito dela. - O que eu posso fazer? Por muito que tente,... eu não deixo de ter uma grande admiração por Takeru.

* * *

Entretanto, Takeru Takaishi estava no apartamento do seu irmão Yamato Ishida, que também sussurrava dos seus problemas! Na altura, Takeru ouvia uma faixas de música heavy-metal, como o Iron Maiden. 

- As últimas músicas desta banda de rock heavy-metal estão excelentes! - argumentava Takeru enquanto imitava os violentos movimentos de um baterista daquele tipo de bandas - Entre o Iron Maiden e o Sepultura, escolheria o primeiro...

- Novamente... tu e este estilo de música sem sentido!... - Exclamava Yamato, ao comparar o querido irmão quando tinha entre 8 a 12 anos, que era o idílico rapaz do Digimon Adventure, com o actual, com 17, que ouvia música "pesada" e vestia-se quase como um membro de uma banda punk. - Ontem, eu vi-te vestido como um baterista! Até nem esquecestes dos cadeados! Só falta rapar o teu lindo cabelo louro bem comprido, ou virar punk!

- O meu cabelo é a minha ponta de prova! Também, Yamato, deves ter em consideração que eu e tu somos duas pessoas completamente diferentes! Por acaso, eu participei numa reunião com o meu clã de Unreal Tournament 2007 donde acordamos a "tentar" criar uma banda ad-hoc de heavy-metal. - E desligou o leitor de música que levava consigo.

- Eu compreendo a tua adolescência, Takeru - Yamato suspirou - Mesmo assim, surpreendes-me por conseguir conciliar a tua vida com os estudos e o facto de teres uns hobbies que a própria tua mãe fica... fica... envergonhada ?!

- O meu grupo não vai durar muito tempo, porque após o fim do ano lectivo, muitos vão para outros sítios. Também, não é isso que me preocupa. - Takeru suspira e fica pensativo - Por acaso, tu lembras que Hikari ainda está aborrecida.

- Ah! - Yamato exclamou - Isso foi quando afirmaste que tu gostavas de Hikari, a irmã do Taichi, mas apenas como companheira de batalha, mas nunca como parceira para viverem juntos. A Hikari daria uma boa namorada, porque não aceitastes? - Yamato fica subitamente mais dócil e imita o comportamento que alguém que quer conquistar uma mulher.

- Honestamente, Yamato! - Takeru ficou fulo - Eu NÃO tenho nada a respeito de Hikari, eu gosto dela, mas não seria feliz se namorasse com ela! Uma pessoa para amar, deve gostar dela e aceitarem mutuamente! - Takeru enfatizou o termo não-jyanai - Eu fui sincero com ela, mas eu não sinto nada de especial por ela!

- Que cruel! - Yamato ainda não acreditava no que ouvira - A Hikari não merecia tamanha rejeição! Ela ainda não conseguiu namorar com alguém... - depois ele acalmou-se - O que eu posso fazer, senão aceitar? Aliás, o que te preocupa mais?...

- Se queres que eu seja sincero - Takeru suspira e enumera cada passo do raciocínio - A Hikari fora cobiçada entre Daisuke e eu, a Hikari sentiu um desejo por mim mas não teve sorte, nós somos grandes amigos, mas eu não consigo impor uma decisão firme a Daisuke! - Takeru atrapalha-se, e volta a ligar o leitor de música - Na verdade, eu sinto mais por Daisuke, do que Hikari, ou outra pessoa, incluindo tu, Yamato! - O próprio Yamato perdeu a fala ao ouvir aquilo.

- Tu... sentes mais por aquele... Daisuke ?! - Yamato recorda-se da experiência rebelde daquele rapaz - Mas o que significa isto, Takeru ? - O Yamato ficou vermelho, mas atrapalhou-se nas suas intencções - Não me digas... que... com Daisuke...

- Eu não sei se isto... - Takeru exclamou - Será amor, amor verdadeiro?... - Takeru deu muita ênfase em "ai"-amor. - Honestamente! Eu e Daisuke somos rapazes adolescentes, mas podemos estar realmente apaixonarmos ?!

- Ehrrrr! - Yamato ficou mudo - Eu... eu... não sei... - e não conseguir responder - Bah! Não te preocupes por isso!...

Takeru ainda recordaria da altura, em que no balneário, ele e o Daisuke ficaram mirando entre si, ao verem os corpos quase nus, salvo a toalha na cintura e ao nível do joelho, como se fosse algo exótico. Após este pensamento, Takeru mudou de assunto e assim passou o resto do dia em casa do seu irmão.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Takeru e Daisuke voltam-se a encontrar à entrada da sala de aula, donde comprimentaram-se: 

- Olá Takeru! - apresentou-se Daisuke - Hoje voltas a mostrar alguns desenhos de bandas de heavy metal?

- Sim! - Takeru sorri - Imprimi-os ontem, quando regressei da casa do meu irmão Yamato!

- Ontem estiveste na casa dele? - Daisuke ficou curioso, e abriu conversa por causa disso!

- Ontem, Yamato estava mais curioso que um espião! Ainda falava de Hikari! - Daisuke arrepiou-se por causa disso - Eu expliquei pela enésima vez que eu não tenho, nem tive, nem terei interesse em namorar com ela! Eu vejo-a como uma grande amiga, mas eu nunca seria feliz com ela, se eu namorasse com ela!

- Como assim?! - Daisuke ficou surpreso - Por minha parte, Takeru, eu não vejo motivo de incompatibilidade entre vocês!

- Não é nada disso, Daisuke - Takeru fechou os olhos e ficou corado - Ao contrário de Hikari, eu sinto que eu gosto de ter tu como algo maior que uma amizade! - Daisuke ficou também vermelho - Na verdade, será que eu sinto amor por ti? - Entenda: amor-tsuki, neste caso particular!

- Credo!!! - Daisuke ficou espantado - Tu tens o mesmo estranho sentimento que eu!!! - Depois os dois encaravam durante algum tempo, ignorando a entrada de outros colegas, alguns comentado: "O que se passa perante Motomiya e Takaishi? Eles estão a mirar-se!" - Será... que... nós nos apaixonamos?!

- Nós?!! - Takeru e Daisuke gritaram em uníssono, antes de Takeru continuar - Eu acho que nós andamos esquesitos! Nós os dois sermos namorados?!!! Isto não pode estar a acontecer!

- Agora... tudo está a encaixar-se! Nós... simplesmente apaixonamos! - Daisuke continuou, antes de ambos bloquearem na sua argumentação.

Como metade da turma já estava na sala de aula, eles ouviram bem as palavras: koibito-namorado; tsuki-gostar/amar; e acabaram por rir-se e comentar por todos os colegas presentes:

- Meu Deus! - Ria-se uma colega - Nunca vi uma declaração de amor tão trapalhona!

- Isto é inédito! Daisuke Motomiya e Takeru Takaishi são gays! - Argumentava um colega que como se julgava ser um jornalista de uma cadeia internacional de televisão - Senhoras e senhores! Temos dois gays na minha sala de aula, que confessaram o seu amor! - Depois salta para perto de Takeru, apontando o seu lápis como se fosse um microfone:

- Senhor Takaishi! - apresenta o tal colega, Sora Togetsu - O que Sua Excelência diz a respeito da sua homossexualidade?

- Eu, gay? Homossexual?!!! - Takeru ficou furioso! - Eu não disse que amava Daisuke - depois perdeu a fala... - Mas, você... acertou... argh! - Takeru ficou vermelho e encolheu-se todo - Eu... eu...(Watashi... Watashi wa) - antes de fugir para o corredor e gritar perante um Daisuke envergonhado e corado: "Watashi wa, Ai-shiteru! Motomiya-kun!"

Takeru correu para o fundo do corredor, antes do impulso de corrida acabar e ficar ofegante perante tamanha reacção.

Daisuke ficou em estado de choque durante um breve minuto, antes de se recuperar e pensar: "Ele... me... ama?!"

* * *

Recuperados os dois do choque, a aula começou assim que o professor começou a lecciona-la. No início da mesma, todos os colegas confessaram ao professor, que no meio de uma brincadeira, descobriram que Takeru e Daisuke eram gays, embora o seu relacionamento estava ainda muito indefinido, motivando a intervenção do professor: 

- Motomiya-kun... Takaishi-kun... - O professor confirmou os dois, antes de enunciar - Vocês estavam com medo, mas a homossexualidade não é nada de anormal! Não vejo problema nenhum em vocês namorarem, desde que façam de uma forma ordeira e disciplinada, e agora têm que decidir se assumem tamanha responsabilidade!

- Obrigado, professor! - os dois responderam em uníssono - Vamos nos cuidar mutuamente!

Só depois disso, a aula pode começar sem que existisse grandes perturbações, enfim, desde que o assunto não escaldasse...

* * *

No regresso a casa, Daisuke estava bastante envergonhado e não falou um pio até gritar perante toda a família reunida, que estava momentaneamente preocupada pelo estranho bloqueio sentimental do seu filho mais novo. 

- Mãe(Okassan), Pai(Otoussan), Irmã (Imotou-chan)! Eu(Ore)... - Daisuke estava nervoso - Eu confessei que gosto muito (tsuki) de Takeru Takaishi!!!!... - O pai deu um pulo - Eu estou apaixonado(ai-shiteru) por ele!... Ele é o meu namorado(koibito)!!!!... - Daisuke libertou-se do estado depressivo - Porque eu sou gay?!! Porquê?

- Parabéns! - a irmã ficou contente - Como eu suspeitava, tudo isso não passava de puro amor!

- Mas... mas ele é um homem! Eu sou um homem! Como nós podemos ter apaixonado?! Eu não entendo nada!

- Não interessa se é homem ou mulher com quem amamos - a irmã concluiu tranquilamente - O importante é ser feliz.

- Daqui a algumas semanas... - O pai lembrou-se do dia - É o dia de S.Valentim! Mas também se aplica a gays?

- Sinceramente! - O resto da família gritou em uníssono - Tens algum problema contra a homossexualidade?

Mas tudo acabou numa sessão de gargalhadas, uma vez que a prazo Daisuke teria por fim alguém com quem viver.

* * *

Por parte de Takeru, ele falou com o seu irmão pelo telefone a respeito do seu relacionamento com Daisuke. 

- Yamato! - Takeru estava nervoso e gago com a notícia - Eu quero fazer uma pequena confissão amorosa.

-.Uma confissão amorosa, Takeru? - Yamato ficou surpreso - Conta-me, sem rodeios...

- Yamato! Eu... me... apaixonei... por... por... - Takeru ficou com calor e dobrou a língua durante uns segundos...

- Apaixonastes por quem ?!! - Yamato estava surpreso e confuso.

- Raios! Eu apaixonei por... com... - depois Takeru dispara em força - Daisuke Motomiya! Nós já somos namorados!

- Por quem ?!! - Yamato ficou em estado de choque - Mas... mas... Daisuke é um homem!

- O que isto interessa, Yamato?! - Takeru ficou furioso com esta falta de sensibilidade do próprio irmão - Nós somos gays! O nosso relacionamento mal começou, e ainda não tem fundações sólidas! Ao contrário de Hikari, que é uma grande amiga, eu... estou realmente apaixonado e gosto do Daisuke! Só quero... ser... feliz! - Na última frase, Takeru gritou cada palavra.

- Eu... compreendo! Mas por agora, vamos... desligar para eu reflectir! - Yamato estava chocado com o seu irmão!

- Seu idiota! - Takeru chorou compulsivelmente, isto enquanto desligava o telefone - Não sabes o que é o amor!

A própria mãe ficou um pouco surpresa pela notícia, mas acabou por reanimar o seu filho do choque, e desejou-lhe felicidades pelo relacionamento com Daisuke.

* * *

O próprio Yamato perdeu a fala durante um bom quarto de hora, até ele pegar no telefone e ligar para o Taichi, que era o seu melhor amigo, mas naquela altura terminara um relacionamento morno com Sora. Feito a ligação, Yamato percebeu pela voz de Taichi que Hikari estava ao pé do seu irmão, enquanto conversavam: 

- Alô! - O cumprimento usual dos japoneses quando fazem uma ligação é "motchi-mochi" - Taichi? Por acaso... a Hikari está contigo? Ela... já namora com algum rapaz? - Não era usual Yamato preocupar-se com a vida de alguém.

- O que algo tem Hikari para tu te preocupares tanto? - replicou Taichi, confuso - Ela está aqui comigo, mas o que se passa?

- Taichi! - Yamato estava branco e demorou algum tempo a reagir - O meu querido irmão, Takeru, é... é... GAY!!!

- O quê?! - Taichi ficou embasbacado com a palavra! - O teu irmão é gay? Porquê? Ele anda a namorar um rapaz?

- Exactamente! - Yamato estava confuso com uma coisa tão trivial - Daisuke e Takeru apaixonaram-se!... Eu... eu...

- Que coisa! - Hikari interveio - Eu não acredito que tu, Yamato, ficas tão transtornado pelo facto de Takeru ter assumido que é homossexual! Sempre houve gays! Mas a sociedade por vezes não gosta que eles existam! Na verdade, eu sentia que ele era gay há bastante tempo, o que aconteceu é que vocês não tomaram atenção a isso!

- Desculpe! - Yamato acalmou-se ao não acreditar no que ouvira da própria Hikari - Tens razão! Eu tenho preconceitos contra os gays, portanto eu não quis aceitar que o meu próprio irmão fosse um deles!... - até ele próprio chorar, comovido.

- Eu também tenho algum receio por eles - interveio Taichi - Mas o melhor a fazer é pedir desculpa ao teu irmão por seres tão insensível! - ele acalma um pouco, depois conclui - Também não tens o direito a violar a independência do teu irmão!

- Tens razão! Eu nunca me curei de ser excessivamente protector com o meu irmão,... logo vou me desculpar!

Depois, acabaram por desligar e quando Yamato conversou com o seu pai a respeito de Takeru, ele riu-se de tamanha preocupação! Ele até argumentou: "Isso não será ciúme?". Mas Yamato teria que aceitar a notícia a curto prazo.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Takeru e Daisuke voltam a encontrar-se na escola e cada um falou a respeito da sua vida, a começar pela nova realidade, uma vez que estavam prestes a assumir que estavam reciprocamente apaixonados. 

- Bem... Takeru! - Começou Daisuke, após estarem uns bons minutos corados e a mirarem-se entre si - Nem imaginas as felicitações que eu recebi da minha família... por eu ter confessado... que eu te amo.

- Comparado, com o meu irmão idiota - replicou Takeru- Ele perdeu a fala, e não conseguiu desculpar-se!

- Isso é normal! Ele acabará por aceitar - Daisuke agarra uma mão de Takeru e simula um braço-de-ferro.

- Veremos... - Takeru suspirou - Também ele não aceita eu ser um vocalista amador de heavy-metal.

- Estás a compor uma música engraçada? Eu gostaria de ouvi-la pela primeira mão! - Daisuke olhou para a pasta de Takeru.

- Sim! Dentro de alguns dias, estará pronta! Portanto, queres na tarde sexta-feira... marcar um encontro comigo?

- Hã?! - Daisuke ficou espantado - Um encontro, contigo?!! - depois ficou maravilhado - Isto é óptimo... meu amor!!!!

Mal Daisuke ficou extasiado pelo convite, ele abraçou levemente Takeru e acabou por beijá-lo carinhosamente na sua boca, um primeiro beijo leve, mas que deu origem ao seu relacionamento afectivo.

- Isto foi rápido! Daisuke - Takeru ficou envergonhado - Vamos ver se no encontro, conseguimos algo mais consistente!

Também eu ainda não decidi se vamos realmente começar um relacionamento juntos!

A última frase fez tremer Daisuke, porque significava que Takeru ainda tinha algum medo em assumir plenamente o seu namoro.

* * *

No dia do encontro, Takeru saiu com a sua vestimenta favorita, que não é surpresa nenhuma para quem é orgulhoso de si próprio. Ele arranjou o seu cabelo dourado e amarrou um lenço com a fotografia da banda Metallica, uma vez que os louros eram demasiados sensíveis ao Sol. Vestiu uma camisa de ganga negra com as fotografias da banda Rhapsody of Fire na parte da frente e com o Iron Maiden na parte de trás, tudo isso feito em casa graças ao método de transferência litográfica ao tecido. Takeru fez uma data de peças de roupa com este processo e veste-as todos os dias, desde que não use o uniforme. 

Posteriormente colocou nos colarinhos e abaixo da gola da camisa umas correntes finas de metal que depois ligavam entre si, colocando esta corrente de ligação ao longo das fivelas situadas nas mangas da camisa. O resultado final era fantástico, porque parecia que a pessoa fora acorrentada de um colarinho ao outro, passando pela gola.

As calças de ganga era negras, donde foram cosidas alguns emblemas de bandas e símbolos do heavy metal e do hard rock. O cinto tinha uma bonita caveira prateada na fileva com falsas pedras preciosas incrustadas na mesma. Salienta-se que o cinto era constituído por vários alelos de metal prateado. Ainda vestira um colete sem mangas negro sobre a camisa que continha a divisa no lado direito: "Holy Hell". Para terminar colocou uns punhos com aço e calçou botas com biqueiras de aço para dar continuidade ao seu "belo" fato!

Antes de sair do seu quarto, lembrou-se que faltava um cadeado com uma corrente mais grossa que colocou-a no pescoço e passou para dentro do colete e do cadeado mais fino acima explicado. Depois despejou um pouco de perfume, pegou no leitor de música (um iPod, ha, ha!) com a lista actualizada e despediu-se da mãe antes de sair de casa.

- Adeusinho, mãe! - Takeru comprimentou a sua mãe - Agora vou ter com o meu namorado! - Agora assumia o caso com Daisuke, uma vez que na quarta-feira, o Yamato veio à casa dele pedir desculpa por ter sido tão insensível.

- Pois!... - A mãe do Takeru estava mais preocupada com a fatiota que o seu filho vestiu para um escontro - Estás giro!...

* * *

De qualquer forma, Takeru era demasiado singular para não passar despercebido pela multidão, e estava a atrair a atenção dos transuantes. "Olhem só para este espectáculo!", "Esta juventude veste-se cada vez pior...", "Aquele é quase um punk, e vê-se que deve ser um louco por música hard rock!", "Será algum drogado?". 

Felizmente o ego do Takeru era demasiado grande para se importar com más-linguas desde que não aquecesse muito, e quando saiu do metro após uma longa viagem teve o acaso de encontrar com Koushirou que já não o via há mais de um mês! O próprio Koushirou não o tinha reconhecido, porque sempre via Takeru com o uniforme escolar!

- Yoh! - saudou Takeru - O Grande Sapiente Omnilogo está aqui, Koushirou-san!

- Ahn? - Koushirou não tinha reconhecido o Takeru quando o viu de frente - Ta... ta... taaaaa... Takeru!?! - e deu um pulo ao ver como ele estava vestido - Meu Deus, Takeru! Porque... estás vestido desta forma?! Pareces um membro de uma banda de heavy metal! O que fazes aqui neste local?!

- Eu sou membro de uma banda de heavy metal, o "Holy Hell", feita com os melhores amigos do meu clã de Unreal Tournament 2007! - Takeru apontou para o dístico da banda, cosida no colete, que mostrava uma caveira sorridente a ser incenerada pelas chamas do inferno por baixo desta, mas era iluminada por uma luz divina no topo da mesma caveira. Acrescenta-se uma auréola em cima da tal caveira, e a inscrição Holy Hell no fundo completa o dístico. - Mas se queres ouvir um pouco da minha música...

- Holy Hell?! - Koushirou ficou apreensivo - Nem o Digimon Kaiser se lembraria de tamanho espectáculo macabro!

- OK! -Takeru desata a cantar um excerto de uma música que ele estava a compor e começou a imitar o som de uma bateria com o volume acima do máximo, o som da música lembra os melhores acordes do "Metallica" com o "Rhapsody of Fire" - Yeah! Yeah!... It's my fault they had been caught by Hades! Let's make my soul burn! - Koushirou ficou espantado!

- Calma! Calma! - Koushirou tentou acalmar o extasiado Takeru - A música é bem violenta... hicks!

- Yeah! - Takeru limitou-se a continuar - In the my deadline... I was massified to kill, to subborn... So... let's cry to die! DIE!!!!!... I like to die, until the doomsday begins!... - fez um curto período de silêncio - Let's make your soul being doomed!!!...

- Eu não acredito... no que eu estou a ver e a ouvir! - Koushirou ficou chocado com a letra da canção!

- But I really don't want to die, so what is the problem? Yeah! The problem is your doomed nightmares, that must die! DIE!...

Die!... Sucker phantom!... Die!... Asshole joker!... Die!... Fucker vampire!... Die!... Die... Die until the Rockerpocalypse begins! Die until the Loverpocalypse shine!... Yeah! - E só aí Takeru voltou ao normal!

- Meu Deus! - Koushirou sabia inglês - Amor Apocalíptico?! Que disparate é esse, Takeru?

- A arte e a música foram feitas para escandalizar, Koushirou. - Takeru concluiu radiante - De resto, eu...

- Como eu tenho pouco tempo, para onde tu vais, Takeru?

- Tenho encontro com o meu namorado num café aqui próximo, ou melhor, com Daisuke Motomiya, teu conhecido!

- Na...naaaaa...namorado?! Tu andas a namorar o Daisuke, um... um... homem?!! Mas o que significa isso?!

- Incrível, Koushirou! Não aceitas o facto de sermos gays? Ou ficarás emudecido como o meu irmão, que ficou indesposto?

- Vais para um encontro com um namorado homossexual vestido desta forma?! O próprio vai ficar realmente emudecido!

- Realmente, Koushirou... - suspirou Takeru - Agora eu tenho que ir andando, e podes liberar a notícia sobre o meu amor.

- Takeru... gay... Vocalista Heavy Metal - Koushirou ficou sem reacção por uns bons momentos - Mas o que deu naquele rapaz? Comparando com as aventuras que tivemos com ele no Mundo Digital, ele está irreconhecível!

* * *

Entretanto, Daisuke limitara-se a vestir um t-shirt e umas calças com cores neutras. Depois colocou um casaco grosso cujo exterior estava enfeitado com chamas que contrastavam com o fundo azul deste casaco. Ainda não perdera o hábito de colocar os óculos de aviador na cabeça, um hábito que ganhou do Taichi. Quando o Daisuke viu o Takeru em pessoa, ele ficou parvo ao vez a maneira como Takeru se veste para um encontro informal... 

- Takeru! - Daisuke ficou embasbacado com Takeru - Não tinhas um fato mais bonito?!

- Honestamente! - Takeru suspirou - Eu gosto de vestir assim, não me sinto anormal por isso.

- OK! Eu estive a reflectir sobre a nossa relação, uma vez que ainda temos algumas arestas a limar.

Takeru aproximou-se de Daisuke, e disse: - Bem! Podemos tratar do assunto... agora mesmo!

Desta vez, foi o Takeru que beijou Daisuke, e logo experimentou esticar a sua língua para dentro da boca do seu parceiro.

"Uh! Takeru! O que estás a fazer?", pensou Daisuke ao sentir a língua dele a balançar dentro da sua boca.

Daisuke deu um sinal para Takeru para que ele parasse, mas ele não parou e continuou a beijá-lo daquela forma. Ao fim de uns bons 90 segundos, Takeru parou quando ele quis, e um fio de saliva que se formou entre os lábios dos dois manteve-se estável durante uns instantes. Aquilo fora um beijo mais atrevido, em plena praça pública (no interior de um café), mas os dois mantiveram o olhar penetrante durante algum tempo, antes que alguém tomasse a iniciativa de falar.

- Não gostou do beijo? - perguntou Takeru, enquanto abraçava Daisuke - Isto é somente o princípio! Mas se queres discutir...

- Eu... gostei, Takeru. - Daisuke ficou encarolado com o acto - Mas eu preferia fazer assim em plena privacidade...

- Ao sair do metro eu encontrei o sabichão chamado Koushirou! Ele nem me reconheceu!

- Da maneira que estás vestido, isso não admira... Ele ficou chocado com o seu "lindo" aspecto?

- Um pouco, sem sequelas!... Eu até lhe dei alguns acordes da minha música que está a ser feita! O Koushirou passou-se da cabeça! Realmente, ninguém sabe apreciar música!

- Eu não digo isso, Takeru, porque heavy metal deve saber para Koushirou o mesmo que a Esfinge! - Ou seja, uma coisa ser desconhecida.

Eles ficaram no café durante algum tempo, antes de sairem para passearem juntos pelas ruas. Gradualmente, as pessoas repararam que os dois deviam ser namorados, uma vez um abraçava com frequência o outro, e ciclicamente beijavam-se.

* * *

O tour incluia uma ida ao cinema, mas para achar um título, mesmo em reposição, e lugar vago fora um grande problema, para mais a inveja dos operadores em verem dois rapazes juntos que dificultavam a escolha de lugares mais favoráveis. Também a vestimenta de Takeru atraia muita gente, pondo os dois numa clivagem nada agradável. 

- O cinema está muito concorrido hoje... - exclamou Takeru - E para arranjar um lugar, vai ser complicado.

- O senhor perdeu a sua banda de maluquinhos da siderurgia? - perguntou uma operadora de bilheteira, querendo provocar o Takeru, ao ver que ele demonstrava ser um membro de uma banda de heavy metal.

- O que vossa excelência disse ?! - Takeru perdeu o bom-humor e bateu com força na bancada, ignorando o olhar amedrontado de Daisuke - O que tens a ver comigo? Eu posso ser vocalista de uma banda, mas não sou nenhum maluco!!

- Está... está bem! - A operadora sorriu maliciosamente e pergunta novamente - Quem é aquele rapazito ao teu lado, são amigos? Um punk não combina com um burguês aviador! - E volta às piadinhas.

- Takeru... - Daisuke interveio, pedindo directamente ao Takeru que se acalmasse - Não ligues para esta pessoa...

- Eu quero dois bilhetes para este filme, "Day of the Dead" - Takeru, já bastante irritado, apontou para a lista electrónica dos filmes - A senhora não tem o direito a criticar o facto de eu gostar de estar vestido desta forma!

- São dois bilhetes para um par de amigos, certo? - a operadora activa o pedido - Por acaso... são amantes?

- Como se atreve... - Takeru ficou furioso - Eu nunca vi uma pessoa tão interesseira!

- Deixa isso, Takeru - Daisuke recebeu os bilhetes e tentou acalmar o seu amado - Nós somos namorados, e eu não quero ligar alguma para este tipo de cuscuvilheiro!

- Aqui está o maldito dinheiro, e experimente fazer o descaramento de incutir com outra pessoa! - Takeru pagou os bilhetes e depois agarrou Daisuke no seu braço esquerdo e seguiram para a sala do filme pretendido.

A multidão ainda comentou: "Olhem só para isso! Um fã de heavy metal a namorar com uma pessoa comum!".

Só quando eles poderam assistir a película acabariam por descontrair, e esquecer momentaneamente os seus problemas.

O filme não era nada de extraordinário, mas pelo menos foi um sítio donde Takeru não era constantemente visto por olhares indiscretos a respeito da maneira que se vestia!

Daisuke ainda recordaria da altura em que o Takeru viu todos os filmes do "Exorcista" num único fim de semana, e o próprio assistiu com Takeru o último filme da saga: "O Exorcista, O Início". Daisuke, ao contrário de Takeru, não gostava muito de filmes de terror, e ele acabara de assistir com Takeru a mais um filme num cinema, com a nova condição de ambos serem namorados.

* * *

Quando se preparavam para voltar para casa, Takeru adiantou conversa com Daisuke para orientar a sua relação no futuro: 

- Bem, Daisuke! - Takeru estava feliz - Terminamos aqui a nossa jornada diária! Agora o que nós faremos a seguir?

- Tu disseste que escreveste uma música para estreares com a tua banda de amadores, não é verdade?

- Exacto! A banda "Holy Hell", que estreará a canção "Let's Burning Lover Souls in the Hell", da minha autoria, embora falte afinar algumas partes da letra, porque o sintetizador do meu clã queixou-se da quebra de ritmo em certas partes da música.

- Emm! "Queimar Almas Amorosas no Inferno?" - Daisuke ficou envergonhado - Para um título de uma canção, é um pouco pesado... Alias, queres ir para a minha casa, amanhã à tarde?...

- Quanto à canção é do estilo hard rock/heavy metal/doom metal; mas convidares ir para a tua casa, também é óptimo...

- Não é a primeira vez que tu entras na minha casa, mas porque sorris desta forma tão maliciosa.

- Ih! Ih! Eu garanto que a minha visita, amanhã, será especial... - Takeru ficou interesseiro - Nós somos namorados, não?!...

- Já nos beijamos... - Daisuke ficou confuso - Mas o melhor é falarmos disso amanhã... Adeus!

A despedida revelara os sentimentos dos dois, o Daisuke ainda era um pouco hesitante, o Takeru era mais determinado, mas será que vão vencer os medos que bloqueam uma futura relação?

Continua...


	2. A primeira vez

2. A Primeira Volta.

O encontro com Takeru foi logo marcado pela má figura que ele fez quando era provocado por engraçadinhos, o que deixou Daisuke bastante incomodado. Efectivamente, ele não esperava que Takeru tornar-se tão intolerante perante estas situações. Antigamente, o Takeru ficava amedrontado com alguém que o criticasse e provocasse, agora podia ser perigoso.

Conforme combinado, logo no dia seguinte, Daisuke recebia Takeru em sua casa. Para não variar, Takeru vestiu a mesma roupa de ontem, motivando um olhar sisudo da irmã de Daisuke, mas não provocou outras reacções adversas.

- Takeru! - A irmã de Daisuke tenta falar com ele - Eu não sabia que até vestias desta maneira quando marcas encontros com alguém! O meu irmão contou-me que ias arranjar uma briga na bilheteira do cinema...

- Obrigado... - Takeru agradeceu, mas muito secamente - Mas eu não suporto pessoas vaidosas e hipócritas...

- Ui! - assustou-se Daisuke - Pela forma que tu apresentaste ontem, até eras capaz de afugentar a criança que eras no passado! - Daisuke imaginou um confronto entre o Takeru actual com o que ele era nas aventuras no Mundo Digital.

- Por minha parte... - Takeru continua friamente - eu esperava que fosses mais activo e apoiasses enquanto lidava com esta gente,... certo... Daisuke?

- Hun? - Daisuke ficou pálido - Por acaso estás a sugerir que eu... eu... desse cobertura naquela maldita situação? Que tamanha arrogância, Takeru!... Não admira que Yamato, o teu irmão, esteja preocupado contigo, mudaste muito!...

- As pessoas mudam quando amadurecem... - Takeru suspirou - E eu fico furioso quando sou mal-visto por ignorantes!...

- Calma, Takeru! - Daisuke ficou assustado - É esta a razão de seres assim? Podias ser mais simpático com os outros!

Takeru aproximou-se a passos largos e segurou Daisuke, antes de continuar a falar com ele:

- Tu nem imaginas as vezes que eu fui humilhado pelo meu irmão desde que assumi o que eu sou actualmente!

- Humilhado?! - Daisuke não acreditou no que Takeru disse - Humilhado? Porquê?! Quando os vi no passado, eram muito unidos, na verdade demasiado unidos, donde um não podia viver sem o outro!

- É esta a razão, Daisuke! Yamato foi incapaz de me deixar em paz, enquanto eu queria adquirir autonomia! Isto era compreensível,mas... Implicar se eu queria, ou devia, namorar com Hikari, mesmo que eu não sentisse nada por ela, não é a pior humilhação que alguém pode ter?! O pior é ele me chamar de depravado por eu ser um membro de heavy metal! - Takeru até lacrimejava enquanto abraçava Daisuke - Mas quem é estúpido, deprevado e idiota é o meu irmão!

- Não podes ser tão cruel com o teu irmão!... - Daisuke estava estupefacto pela confissão de Takeru - Ele deve gostar de ti como amigo! Porque não falas as tuas preocupações com ele?

- Para isso, ele terá que estar na estreia da nossa banda! Depois deverá pedir desculpas por tudo o que fez!!!

- Ai, ai! Takeru... Eu julgava que eu era problemático, mas também tu tens problemas bicudos encravados na tua vida.

- Provavelmente, foi por isso que nos apaixonamos! -Takeru acalmou-se e lança o seu desejo - Vamos para um sítio mais privilegiado? - A pergunta faz corar Daisuke antes de Takeru o beijar como fez naquele encontro.

* * *

A irmã do Daisuke ficou corada com tamanha intimidade, mas os pensamentos dela foram interrompidos pela campainha da porta. Daisuke sabia que ela sairia num encontro com o seu namorado, mas não deu muita importância ao assunto!

O namorado da irmã de Daisuke era um rapaz com cabelo negro e bastante burgês, mas suficiente atento ao ambiente:

- Olá querida! - O rapaz era jovial - Por acaso aquele ao fundo não é o teu irmão? Mas porque está a beijar aquele... punk?

- Aquele é o namorado do meu irmão, meu amor... - O relacionamento da sua irmã já durava uns dois meses, mas não revelara que o seu irmão era gay - Mas isso não é coisa que me preocupe muito.

- Não me contaste que o teu irmão era homossexual, e namora com uma pessoa "excelentemente" vestida para não variar!

- Não acho anormal o meu irmão ser gay...

- Por minha parte, eu nunca gostei de ter gays como meus amigos, mas não quero ferir os sentimentos deles...

- Eu logo vi... - Takeru não gostou da hesitação - Deves ser mais humilde com os amigos da irmã do meu namorado, uma vez que nos encontraremos com maior frequência no futuro.

- Takeru! - A irmã de Daisuke impõe-se - O melhor é não tomar a sério os receios do meu namorado, é somente um preconceito sem grandes problemas, certo... Takeru?

- Está bem, aceito! - Takeru virou-se e levou Daisuke consigo até ao quarto dele - O que não quero é ser humilhado...

- Aquele rapaz - O namorado da irmã de Daisuke estava a referir-se a Takeru - Impõe medo aos outros com o seu olhar.

- Deixa lá estar... - Depois o par deixou a casa livre e seguiram para a rua - ... meu querido. Vamos juntos para um encontro!

* * *

Uma vez Takeru e Daisuke juntos e fechados no quarto de Daisuke Motomiya, o rapaz louro pode suspirar e contar os seus sentimentos, uma vez que aguardava por algum tempo uma oportunidade como essa.

- Agora estamos os dois juntos! - Takeru voltara a ser confiante - Por acaso não estarás satisfeito com apenas um beijo?

- O que... que queres tu dizer com isso?! - Daisuke assustou-se, antes de Takeru o abraçar e beijar com força.

Mal o Daisuke reagiu com o acto, ele sentiu o braço esquerdo de Takeru a entrar por dentro da sua camisa e a estimulá-lo esfregando com os seus dedos impregnados de saliva nos seus mamilos. Bastou este breve momento para Daisuke perceber o que Takeru ansiava: "Takeru? Por acaso estás a tentar seduzir-me?! Eu... eu... (ele disse: ore) tenho algum receio... - Daisuke tremeu entanto Takeru esfregava nos mamilos com maior frequência - para iniciar uma relação... sexual!"

Takeru riu-se com uma grande desfasatez: "Não te preocupes que vais sentir muito melhor, porque vais gostar... disso."

Takeru atirou Daisuke para a sua cama, e ele começou a tirar os cadeados e correias antes de retirar a sua grossa camisa de ganga, deixando o seu peito nu. Enquanto Takeru pedia a Daisuke que lambesse o seu peito, ao longo do "vale", também Daisuke removeu a sua camisa de modo a Takeru não o forçar a isso.

- Então? - perguntava Takeru enquanto continua a lamber delicadamente os mamilos de Daisuke - Eu tenho um gosto bom?

- Por acaso... eu gosto do teu corpo... ao lambe-lo... - Daisuke respondia evasivamente.

- Tenha calma, uma vez que ainda só vamos nos aperitivos!... - Como um bon-vivant, Takeru começa a tocar nos genitais de Daisuke, mas por enquanto mantinha as suas calças fechadas. A ideia de Takeru era ver o quão excitado estava Daisuke.

- Por minha parte, eu não sou capaz de continuar!... - Daisuke estava realmente ansioso na sua primeira experiência sexual, e estava a pedir para que Takeru parasse ou moderase o acto, em vão!

- Estás com medo? - Takeru sorriu de uma forma tão maliciosa que assustou Daisuke - Todos são assim no início...

- AH! - Daisuke estava a sentir-se excitado - Por favor, não mexas aí!... - Nessa altura Takeru abrira o fecho das calças de Daisuke e começava a "brincar" com os genitais dele.

Quando Daisuke levantou a cabeça, ele viu o Takeru a segurar no seu pénis, já erecto, que depois esfregou cuidadosamente provocando a acumulação do líbido em Daisuke. "A tua coisa é bem bonita!", afirmou Takeru, sorrindo.

Takeru não hesitou em lamber o próprio pénis de Daisuke, começando pela base até à glande, e depois via o seu parceiro ficar excitado até não se conseguir conter. "Ta...ke...ru...! Isto é bom... Estou... exci...tado!", dizia Daisuke, enquanto suava e gemia com a boca aberta. Mas não havia contemplações furtuitas, porque Takeru tratou de meter o pénis do seu parceiro para dentro da sua boca, dando começo a um coito oral, e usou a sua língua para estimular ainda mais Daisuke.

Não foi preciso mais que alguns segundos para Daisuke desinibir-se e ejacular ligeiramente para Takeru, fenómeno esse que Takeru agradeceu. Como de um fetiche se tratasse, Takeru beijou logo Daisuke inserindo a sua língua impregmentada com o sémen de Daisuke para dentro da sua boca. Simultaneamente, Takeru retira as calças e os shorts de Daisuke, deixando-o completamente nu, logo Takeru retira o resto das suas roupas. "Agora vamos realmente começar, meu amor!", disse Takeru enquanto ele beijava Daisuke. Entretanto, Takeru ligou o seu iPod e comentou: "Black Sabbat é o melhor!...".

Daisuke sentiu-se um pouco sujo com o último beijo, contudo ele ficou admirado ao ver o corpo nu de Takeru, e quase instintivamente pediu ao Takeru: "Takeru!... O teu corpo é realmente bonito!... Agora eu posso?...".

* * *

Então Daisuke começou a brincar com o pénis de Takeru e preparava-se para repetir o mesmo acto erógeno que Takeru lhe fez, acto que o próprio Takeru auxiliou. Qual fábula do burro a seguir a cenoura, Daisuke lambeu o pénis de Takeru e em seguida efectou a cópula oral da mesma maneira precedente, mas desta vez Takeru segurou a cabeça de Daisuke de modo que ele não efectuasse movimentos bruscos. "Real...mente Daisuke!!... Tu és óptimo nesta coisa... Se isto... - Takeru fica excitado - ... continuar, fico excitado!...". Takeru deu um grito de prazer e acabou por ejacular, ficando a boca de Daisuke coberta de sémen. O Daisuke desviou-se no último segundo para não levar a carga toda para dentro do seu organismo.

Takeru não perdeu tempo, e logo aproveitou um pouco do sémen de Daisuke para lubrificar o seu ânus.

- Então, querido? - Takeru estava a ser muito gentil com Daisuke - Está na hora de tu ficares nas "nuvens" !

- Certo... Takeru! Ahhhh! - Daisuke estava muito excitado - Penetra-me com gentileza!...

Então Takeru volta a beijar Daisuke com força, inserindo a sua língua para dentro da boca do outro. Depois Takeru segura o seu pénis e penetra-o dentro do ânus de Daisuke. O coito anal foi complicado, uma vez que a penetração fora difícil, mas enquanto esta ocorria, Daisuke literalmente explodia o seu líbido, acabando por se desinibir. Uma vez dado o acto sexual, Takeru começou a mover o seu pénis, de modo a excitar Daisuke até ele liberar o seu orgasmo.

- Con...ti...nua!... Takeru - dizia Daisuke, bastante suado e excitado, enquanto Takeru não parava de estimular o seu parceiro - Com mais... força!!

Enquanto os dois entravam numa espécie de transe, eles se abraçavam e beijavam-se ferozmente. Takeru optou pela posição frontal, colocando Daisuke frente-a-frente consigo, embora não seja uma posição confortável para uma penetração anal. Felizmente, não era um problema de maior, uma vez que ninguém estava a queixar-se desta experiência sexual.

- Ah! - Takeru já estava excitado - Prepare-se!... Eu vou... liberar!... - Takeru atingiu o orgasmo com relativa facilidade.

- Sim!... - Daisuke também atingira o orgasmo ao mesmo tempo - Nós vamos... liberar!... - (os brasileiros chamam:gozar).

* * *

Como num passe de magia, Takeru ejaculou quando liberou o orgasmo, vertendo todo o sémen para dentro do ânus de Daisuke. Também Daisuke ejaculou em grande quantidade, e como o seu pénis estava "livre", acabou por besuntar o abdomen de Takeru com o seu sémen. Poucos segundos depois, Takeru desacouplou de Daisuke, e ele viu o seu sémen a verter para fora do ânus do seu parceiro. Após esta experiência, eles já estariam plenamente exaustos?

- Ufff! - Takeru estava ofegante - Tu gostaste, não foi? - Daisuke acenou com a cabeça, afirmativamente - Como eu esperava!

- Takeru... - Daisuke não estava totalmente satisfeito - Eu... adorei fazer sexo contigo, mas aceitas uma viragem de actores?

- Huh! - Takeru percebeu logo - Queres penetrar-me? Se ainda tiveres energia... basta tentar!...

* * *

Então Daisuke abraçou fortemente Takeru e começou a beijá-lo e besuntou com o seu sémen ejaculado recentemente o ânus de Takeru, imitando assim o que Takeru fizera. Mas desta vez, Daisuke pediu que Takeru se posicionasse com o seu abdomen para baixo, porque assim a penetração seria para ele muito mais fácil.

- Takeru! - Daisuke estava bastante meigo, e estava feliz por causa disso - Agora eu sei que eu realmente gosto de ti...

- Lindo garoto, agora satisfaça-me, por favor - pediu delicadamente Takeru, testando o seu namorado - Sem receios...

Daisuke penetrou em Takeru, fazendo-o excitar e depois ele fez flexões com o seu pénis, repetindo "ad literam" o que Takeru lhe fizera antes. Takeru agarrou com força à cama, então ele ficava cada vez mais excitado e prestes a liberar o seu orgasmo. Não foi preciso esperar muito para que Daisuke ejaculasse e liberasse o seu orgasmo, logo repetido por Takeru.

- Pronto! - Takeru recompõe-se assim que pode - Agora o meu ânus está cheio de sémen, tal e qual como o teu!

- Para uma estreia, nós não estivemos mal... - Daisuke estava extremamente extenuado, apesar de terem ambos consumado o acto sexual duplo em menos de 20 minutos! - Mas, acho que não satisfazemos todo o nosso prazer!

- Tenha calma, amor! - Takeru estava apreensivo - Não podemos ser uns ninfomaniácos! É natural que nas primeiras vezes, nós não estejamos devidamente "calibrados" para satisfazer as nossas fantasias sexuais! É uma coisa que se aprende com o tempo. - ele acaba por se levantar - Agora, vamos descançar um pouco...

- Não será melhor nós tomarmos banho? - Daisuke estava a tentar remover o esperma acumulado no ânus, e no seu corpo também. Takeru não começara logo a limpar-se - Assim ficamos melhor...

- Tens razão! Vamos tomar banho juntos! - Takeru gostou da sugestão - Eu ajudo-te a lavar as tuas costas, depois trocamos!

- Ai, ai! Takeru... - Daisuke ficou envergonhado - Mas nós assumimos uma relação, o que vai dar ao mesmo!...

* * *

Quando já estavam novamente lavados, limpos e vestidos, Takeru retirou da sua pasta umas folhas de rascunho, que segundo ele, continha a letra da canção que pretendia cantar com a sua banda. A música "Let's burning Lover Souls in the Hell" estava, segundo Takeru, pronta para ser cantada, mas faltava o sintetizador, o baterista e o guitarrista hard rock para que a apresentação fosse totalmetne perfeita.

- E pronto, Daisuke - Takeru mostrou a ele a letra da música, toda escrita em inglês - Não convidei os outros elementos da minha "efémera" banda Holy Hell... - Takeru recapitulou os nomes deles - Ora vejamos... Tenho Ishimu Nyagano como baterista, e de facto é uma bateria que quando toca mais parece um motor V8 acima das rotações máximas; Sora Kenpachi como guitarrista, ele usa uma guitarra eléctrica com amplificador; e falta Mirai Hurosame como sintetizador.

E também falta eu, Takeru Takaishi, como o vocalista desta banda.

- Uma banda razoavelmente adequada, Takeru... - Daisuke compreendeu os sentimentos do seu namorado - Quanto à musica, posso escutá-la, por favor?... Mesmo que o resultado não seja o melhor... eu sempre gostarei de ti.

- Eu sei disso, Daisuke... Mas também ainda mal começamos com o nosso relacionamento, existem barreiras e obstáculos perigosos a nossa frente para superar.

- Nós já não somos virgens, porque já tivemos uma relação sexual, e ainda dizes isso? Ainda falta muito para atingir a nossa felicidade conjunta? - Daisuke mostrava-se ainda muito imaturo com os relacionamentos.

- O amor não é o mesmo que sexo, Daisuke! - Takeru mostrou-se extremamente maduro a ponto de convencer o seu amante - É o maior erro que os namorados podem cometer, e infelizmente muita boa gente comete-a! Se todo se resumisse pela procura do prazer, nós estariamos a ser sinceros com o nosso relacionamento? Mas acho que tu deves aprender aos poucos, caso contrário, podes ganhar traumas dantescos.

- Incrível! - Daisuke ficou pensativo - Apesar da sua aparência punk, ele continua a ser uma pessoa gentil, bondosa!...

- Mas o que tu querias era ouvir a minha canção, certo? - Takeru afinava a sua voz - Aqui vai: "Let's Burning Lover Souls in the Hell", dos "Holy Hell" !

- Força, Takeru - pediu Daisuke, extremamente radiante...

* * *

Takeru começou a imitar o som das bandas Iron Maiden e Metallica, juntando uns acordes do Black Sabbath, ao mesmo tempo que ganhava ritmo. Takeru extasiou e começou a cantar, tendo cuidado para não desincronizar a letra com o ritmo.

" When the midnight falls on the hell, the doomed souls want to kill, to murder, to subborn" - Aqui o som era pesado e lento.

"So I was caughted by Hades to judge those doomed souls, to learn what they want, but can I do it?" - aqui o som explode!

A introdução era feita sobre um som fúnebre, típica das bandas doom metal, mas depois Takeru mudava para uma vertiginosa mistura de punk rock e heavy metal, e logo a velocidade de leitura da letra acelerava enormemente.

"Yeah! Yeah! IT'S NOOOOO! This doom fouls what really want... was to overthrow lhe Hell Lord, to subbord the law, and to take control of the Hell!" - Takeru imita uma sequência de acordes frenéticos e depois continua - "So the world are in danger, the order was overthrowned, and the lives are doomed!" - Mesmo assim o próprio Takeru não estava satisfeito com a abertura, pois quebrava o ritmo das suas ideias.

"The judges was denied, the lives was possessed, and Hades betrayed the law. Because of this, I now caughted by Hades to kill, to subborn, to annihilate the mankind!" - Esta era o começo do primeiro acto.

" Because of this, what can I do? Resist, obey, suicide? NOOOO! Let's cry to die! To overthrow the parasite souls..."

- Raios! A música não está boa!!! - Takeru não continuou mais, porque perdeu o ritmo! - Eu tenho que melhorá-la!

- De facto, as ideias estão ainda um pouco confusas, mas acredita que tu vais conseguir resolver o problema! - disse Daisuke, um pouco triste pela falta de inspiração do seu namorado.

* * *

O mês de Janeiro estava a chegar ao fim, e naquele último dia do mês realizava-se uma reunião informal com os colegas da sua escola, a respeito do dia de São Valentim, também conhecido como o Dia dos Namorados.

Para ir a rigor, Takeru decidiu actualizar o fato tipo punk que mostrou a Daisuke quando ele foi ao seu primeiro encontro.

Após Takeru vestir as shorts e uma t-shirt como roupa interior, começou por vestir uma grossa camisa de cabedal negra nova, que tinha uma nova impressão litográfica dos Black Sabbath na parte da frente e dos Iron Maiden na parte de trás. As mangas tinham uma série de persilhas para segurar as correntes, e desta vez as cotoveleiras da roupa eram reforçadas com placas de aço e "enfeitadas" com espigões de aço, arredondados. Takeru colocou uma enorme corrente fina ao longo das persilhas das referidas mangas e fixou-as com cadeados, ajustando as fivelas dos punhos conforme necessário. Os punhos eram reforçados por braceletes de aço com pontas arredondadas de aço e tugnsténio. Os punhos da camisola e a própria bracelete eram decorados com caveiras sorridentes, para destacar o orgulho do dono da sua própria roupa.

Para terminar, Takeru apertou as fivelas que suportam uma placa de espigões de tugnsténio no topo das suas mãos, tornando um hipotético murro seu extremamente perigoso. Para evitar problemas, Takeru calçou umas grossas luvas de cabedal negras com uma fotografia dos Metallica litografada nela, que tinham ainda pontas de aço nas pontas dos dedos e nas articulações. As luvas eram fortemente forradas no seu interior com materiais que amorteciam o choque de um murro.

Para completar a vestimenta, Takeru colocou três grossos cadeados com correias no seu pescoço, donde o último era colocado após vestir uma capa negra sem mangas, e na parte de trás tinha a imagem do último album dos Rhapsody of Fire, no seu lado direito o logotipo da sua banda Holy Hell e no seu lado esquerdo o símbolo dos LGBT, salientando que ele era gay. Definitivamente, Takeru vestia-se totalmente de negro, salvo o seu uniforme escolar que era branco, todos os dias.

Vestiu as suas calças de ganga negras com alguns logotipos de bandas de heavy metal favoritas e colocou o seu cinto feito com alelos de aço que era trancado pela persilha que tinha a forma de uma caveira sorridente cravejada com pedras falsas.

Quanto ao seu cabelo louro, ele não gostava de rapá-lo, portanto colocou um lenço com a fotografia da sua banda.

Também calçava umas botas novas, desta vez não só tinha biqueira de aço, como todo o seu revestimento era feito de aço e tugnsténio, pesando cada bota uns 5 kg! Após perfurmar-se, colocar o seu iPod e pegar na pasta da escola, Takeru saiu em direcção à escola. Novamente a sua mãe ficou preocupada com as roupas que Takeru levava, bem como a simbologia bizarra, aos olhos da sociedade japonesa ortodoxa, da cultura underground.

* * *

Yamato estava sempre preocupado com a esta simbologia underground que Takeru aderiu sem problemas, uma vez que lembrava a associação entre o negro e as trevas, mas para Takeru o negro das suas roupas representava a liberdade!

Takeru recordaria do episódio ocorrido antes da pausa natalícia com Yamato de que as caveiras situadas na sua roupa negra significava que "A verdadeira liberdade é a morte!", que fez Yamato cair em estado de choque e fugir dele por uma semana inteira. "Como podes afirmar tamanha barbaridade?! Takeru?!!!...", o seu irmão gritou aquilo antes de fugir dele. "Infelizmente, a única coisa justa e equitativa no mundo é a morte!...", foi o que Takeru respondeu ao ver Yamato a fugir.

Filosofia metafísica aparte, Takeru continuou em direcção à escola e não pensou mais no assunto.

* * *

Takeru estava feliz, não só pelo namoro com Daisuke, como podia ir excepcionalmente a escola com a roupa que queria, porque doutra vez, tinha que vestir um monótono uniforme, embora conseguisse colocar umas luvas com espigões e uns cadeados de vez em quando. Quando Takeru entrou no campus, os seus colegas ficaram a ver que fenónomo tinha chegado.

- Quem é aquele rapaz vestido desta maneira? - perguntou algum colega da escola, quando viu Takeru.

- Não se preocupem, sou eu, Takeru Takaishi! Hoje é um dos dias em que vou realmente bem vestido! - Respondeu o próprio, achando graça ao seu orgulho.

- Céus! Por acaso és algum punk para andares assim vestido? - Eles voltaram a perguntar, incrédulos.

- Eu sou membro de uma banda de heavy metal, mas as verdadeiras razões são outras, e não quero contar...

* * *

Desfeito o problema, Takeru caminhou calmamente em direcção ao edifício principal da sua escola, quando viu um grupo de rapazes bem heterogéneos, mas armados com paus e barras de ferro que convergiam em direcção a uma pequena árvore localizada numa pequena área relvada que enfeitava o campus escolar. Para Takeru, que não conhecia ninguém a respeito deles, o acto era suspeito. Quando viu a razão, ele ficou chocado, eles estavam a agredir Daisuke Motomiya!

Takeru teve um flash-back violento, porque pelo menos o líder deles era-lhe muito familiar...

- Mas o que nós temos aqui? - O líder do grupo agressor era um rapaz adolescente que fora um antigo amigo de um elemento da efémera banda Teenager Wolves, liderada pelo próprio Yamato, e esta pessoa conhecera o próprio Takeru durante o breve tempo de vida desta "famosa"(?) banda. - Como dizia Jun Motomiya - a irmã de Daisuke - tu és o tal Daisuke maluco e completamente desvairado que Yamato contava!...

- O que vocês querem de mim?! - Daisuke estava com medo, e temia pelas consequências...

- Eu ouvi de certas fontes... - Os boatos correm sempre depressa - ... que tu namoras um rapaz! O tal Takeru Takaishi!

- Takeru? Não era aquele tímido rapaz que era o irmão mais novo do vocalista da nossa antiga banda? - perguntou um dos correlegionários do líder dos agressores.

- Um par gay é a pior coisa que existe neste planeta! - voltou o líder a dar posse - Se bem o recordo dele, ele não passa de um idiota inútil, um bébé chorão e um brinquedinho do seu irmão mais velho! Na verdade, não sei qual deles é o pior!

- OK! Aqui vai uma vergastada com este pau! - um dos cúmplices atirou violentamente contra o abdómen de Daisuke.

- E uma grande mossa com este ferro! - outro agressor bateu na cara de Daisuke, mas não fora com tanta força.

- Procuras alguém chamado Takeru Takaishi? - Takeru aproximara-se lentamente enquanto decorria o diálogo intimidativo.

- Hã?! - O líder ouviu a pergunta, e virou-se não acreditando no que via - Mas quem é este punk armado até aos dentes?!

- Se procuras um gay compremetido com este rapaz burguês, fã de heavy metal, bem vestido, aqui está!

- Aquele é o "tal" Takeru Takaishi? - apontava o terceiro e último membro dos agressores, armado com um revólver.

- Acertou! - Takeru insultou-os a seguir - So I can't make this shitbombers to cool down, their doomed rampage assholes!

- O que nós ouvimos foi bem explícito!!!! - O líder sabia um pouco de inglês - Ataquem este anjinho idiota!!!! Ele é gay!!!

O rapaz armado com o ferro tentou bater o Takeru nas pernas, mas Takeru deu um golpe rápido com o seu punho esquerdo contra a barra que a amolgou(!), e depois usou o punho direito contra a cara do agressor, quebrando as maxilas. Em seguida deu uns pontapés, umas cotoveleiradas contra o abdomen, os genitais, os braços e a sua cabeça, partindo ou rachando algumas costelas, acabando por gerar lesões graves e sangeando o corpo da vítima. Um touchdown final pôs o agressor knock-out, que Takeru realizou sem complacência, pois segurou a vítima pelas pernas e braços e arremesou contra o chão!

Takeru ainda pegou no ferro, agora ligeiramente amolgado, e viu o seu proprietário estampado com uma expressão de horror, e ainda vociferou antes de perder temporariamente a lucidez; "Aquele não é idílico Takeru! É... É um demónio!"

"Mas que demónio!", afirmou o rapaz armado com o revólver que tentou tirá-lo e disparar contra um Takeru que ficara excitado com o frenezim belicista. Infelizmente, o atirador não teve hipótese para reagir, porque Takeru deu um pontapé bem forte contra a cara dele, e depois arremessou-o contra à árvore, acabando por dar uns murros, uns pontapés até ficar mais que derrotado. Daisuke estava em estado de choque, pois não acreditava no que via!

O agressor com um pau não teve hipótese nenhuma contra Takeru, porque este partiu o pau usando um golpe com o seu pé, e um pau não resiste a uma bota blindada com aço e tugnsténio! Takeru aproveitou o movimento com o pé para bater contra a cabeça do seu potencial agressor. Uma salva de pontapés, cotoveladas e murros acabaram com ele, aliás quase...

Takeru só ficou satisfeito quando num golpe de adrenalina, ele arremessou a sua terceira vítima contra o chão e saltou em cima dele umas treze vezes, atingindo o abdómen, os braços, as pernas e a sua cabeça. Bem a vítima podia gritar:"Taskete!"(ajudem-me!), mas não teria ajuda instantaneamente!

Por fim, o líder dos agressores não teve sequer reacção contra o impulso vingativo de Takeru, pois este recebeu um murro devastador contra a sua cara, com o punho blindado esquerdo, e nos genitais com o punho blindado direito.

Uma salva de uns vinte pontapés bem potentes e outras cotoveladas acabaram com a resistência do líder até ser brindado com um arremesso contra o chão. "I'm the incarnation of death!", "Hwaaahhaaahahahahwa!", "I'm the angel of death!", dizia Takeru no final da cena de pancadaria, e mesmo assim ele já tinha alguns ferimentos ligeiros!

- Takeru... Takeru?! - Daisuke estava em choque - Não me massacres, por favor!!!! Tu não eras assim!!!...

- Tens razão, Daisuke... - Takeru acalmou-se, e depois continuou - Isto é a minha vingança contra aqueles que me agrediram quando eu tinha 13 anos, e o meu irmão limitou-se a assistir em vez de me socorrer!... - Takeru atirou com força contra o tronco da árvore, abrindo uma enorme cratera nela - E por isso que me tornei forte, e decidi destruir o meu passado donde era atirado como combatente de segundo grau, ganhei estes novos gostos e acabei por apaixonar-te por ti!

- Takeru? - Daisuke saira do choque - Tu... fostes vítima de uma agressão há mais de três anos e desejas vingança?! Eu aposto que não utilizariam tamanha carga contra ti, Takeru... Tu excedeste o que estes quatro podiam ter-me magoado!

- Que ingenuidade, Daisuke-kun! - Takeru pediu aos colegas amedrontados que chamassem apoio médico - Era mais um minuto e podias ser reduzido a puré, e mais dois para ires para o Outro Mundo! Na verdade, eu nunca pensei que um velho membro da extinta banda do meu irmão fosse tão cobarde! - Takeru virou-se e disse - Chamem apoio médico! Depressa!

Um grupo de monitores chegou ao local e ficaram espantados pela proeza belicista de uma única pessoa, aliás justificada pela quantidade de pequenas armaduras que a roupa de Takeru trazia. Como fora em legítima defesa, Takeru viu uma eventual pena ser minguada perante tamanho acto bárbaro, mas ele afirmou: "Se não esmagasse os agressores, como eu salvaria o meu namorado?". Tamanha afirmação fez tremer os auxiliares educativos, mas a história de Takeru fez pensar que ele vingou-se de uma memória traumática e tornou-o temporariamente um louco sedento de sangue e violência.

* * *

Felizmente, Takeru pode assistir e participar com Daisuke a aula especial donde cada um podia revelar os possíveis namorados. Apesar do episódio de violência ter arrefecido a relação dos dois com os restantes colegas da sua sala, os namorados poderam participar sem serem repreendidos continuamente!

- Hoje vamos conversar com vocês sobre o tema íntimo do amor! - elucidou o professor da sala de aula - E a partir da vossa idade, o número de pessoas que assumem os primeiros namoros já é considerável! Portanto, se algum de vós tem namorados ou namoradas, façam o favor de se exprimir. Se quiserem podem guardar segredo, ou apresentar por escrito!

- Parece-me bem!... - Afirmou um colega anonimo - Mas dois já temos dois gays bem explícitos! Que coisa!

Cada um apresentou, ou não, o que pensava do namoro, do relacionamento, até se namorava agora ou depois, e por aí fora!

Quanto a Daisuke e Takeru, eles apenas elucidaram que namoravam há pouco tempo, e tiveram uma crise com Takeru por causa da sua reacção violenta contra uma tentativa de agressão contra Daisuke, o seu namorado.

- Bem! - comentou um colega, um pouco amedrontado - Quando lutastes, parecias uma pessoa possuída pelo demónio!

- Um demónio?! - Takeru reagiu precipitadamente - Eu não me considero um demónio! - ele bateu com força na mesa, fazendo mossa - Eu... apenas... - e voltou a acalmar-se - Devo... Não! Quando fui agredido por aqueles punks quando era uns três anos mais novo, fiquei traumatizado e nunca mais voltei a ser o rapaz sorridente e gentil, não porque não consegui, mas porque também não quis! Agora, para eu sobreviver eu tenho que proteger o meu amado Daisuke desta escória... - aí Takeru aperta com força as suas mãos - ...violenta, como eles tentaram fazer!

- Ui! - O professor interviu - Isto é diagnóstico de um trauma perigoso! Se não te acalmares destes... impulsos violentos, podes ganhar múltipla personalidade, ou tornares um adulto extremamente violento! Mas... comparando tu com alguns relatos históricos de outros professores, mudaste radicalmente a tua personalidade, Takeru!

- Está bem! - Takeru pediu para mudar de assunto - Agora eu estou realmente feliz com Daisuke, o resto é a história da vida!

O resto da aula foi mais insipiente, e depois prosseguiram com as aulas normais, como era a velha rotina de sempre!

* * *

No dia seguinte Yamato decidiu visitar a casa de Takeru, porque mostrava extremamente preocupado pelo sucedido e também não acreditava no que tinha acontecido quer com Daisuke, quer com Takeru.

- Meu Deus, Takeru! - Yamato estava incrédulo - O teu namorado, Daisuke, foi vítima de agressão (bullying) por parte de uns estranhos que o perseguiram por ele ser homossexual!... Agora, reagires com mais agressão... é condenável!

- Eu actuei em legítima defesa! - Takeru mostrou-se com toda a sua posse, mesmo vestindo a sua roupa favorita - Aqueles animais não mereceram senão levar uma boa dose de pancadaria!

- Eu... eu... (ore) não acredito no que tu fizeste! - Yamato lacrimejava lentamente - Porque tornaste tão violento? Onde está o amável Takeru do Mundo Digital que toda a gente gostava e nutria simpatia por você?

- EU... - entoou o "watashi" fortemente - ...simplesmente cortei o meu passado, por não me dar qualquer tipo de independência, Yamato! Também tu pareces ser uma pessoa com "complexo de irmão" (brother-complex)!

- Como ?! - Yamato não acreditou no que ouviu - Eu tenho complexos? Queres cortar com o teu passado? Mas o que se passa contigo, Takeru?! O que não me queres contar?! Meu irmão mais novo!! (Otoutou-san)

- Eu te odeio... quando armas em parvo! Eu nunca vi uma pessoa tão ingénua! Tu humilhaste-me no passado sem escrúpulos, Yamato! Além disso, porque não me ajudaste a superar o trauma do divórcio dos nossos pais?! Agora ficas todo pomposo por causa de uma briga, de um relacionamento homossexual, pela pessoa que realmente amo!

- Que crueldade, Takeru! - Yamato bateu na cara de Takeru - Eu te humilhei?! Eu não te ajudei?! Tu não pensas que eu sofri?! Takeru... eu... detesto-te desta forma! Vai para o inferno, e não me voltes mais para a minha vida! Eu odeio-te!...

- Agora odeias-me? - Takeru deu um murro forte da cara do seu irmão, fazendo-o sangrar - Eu nunca vi algo assim! Fuck you, Yamato! You're only a rotten fucked asshole! Damn it! - E descarregou a sua ira desta forma.

- Desapareça!!! - Yamato tentou dar um murro no abdomen de Takeru, mas ele bloqueou o golpe, e Takeru contra-atacou com um pontapé na zona dos genitais de Yamato, grunhindo-o de dor. - Vou-me desaparecer desta casa, Takeru!!!!

- Yamato!!! Tu não passas de um grande idiota, cobarde e medroso! Eu odeio-te por não me teres ajudado três anos atrás!!!

A última frase não foi ouvida por Yamato, porque ele saiu naquele instante de casa a chorar, mas também Takeru ficou sentido, uma vez que quebrou-se uma união extremamente forte.

Qual será a razão de tanto ódio e divergência entre dois irmãos que no passado eram inseparáveis? Será que vão se reconciliar após esta enorme briga?

Continua...


	3. Um trauma maldito

3. A reconciliação nem sempre é directa.

Yamato estava totalmente desgostoso com a atitude do seu irmão, ao ponto de nem aceitar sair do quarto por mais de uma semana, uma vez que a briga que teve com o seu irmão Takeru fora extremamente dolorosa.

Taichi estava preocupado com Yamato, e também com Takeru, uma vez que ouviu por parte dos seus amigos toda a história violenta que ocorrera recentemente. Taichi visitou primeiro a casa de Yamato, e encontrou-o completamente destroçado.

- Credo, Yamato! - Taichi estava preocupado - Durante uma semana inteira faltastes à escola, não sais de casa, e estás completamente inibido e em estado de choque! O que se passou com o teu irmão para isto acabar assim?!

- Desapareça, Taichi - gritou Yamato, enquanto chorava e voltava a gritar de raiva e de fraqueza compulsiva - Eu não quero mais amigos, eu não quero sofrer desta... forma!!!!

- Então?! - Taichi bateu em Yamato, forçando a acalmar-se - Isto não é o Yamato que eu conheço! Vamos conversar calmamente, eu sei o que se passou com Takeru, mas porque estás tão em baixo?!!

- Tudo... tudo... - Yamato chorava enquanto virava a cabeça para baixo e apoiou-a no fundo do abdómen de Taichi - Tudo é minha culpa, Taichi!!... Desde aquele dia que eu, Yamato, e Takeru jamais conseguimos perdoar-nos por causa desse acontecimento maldito!!!!

- Que segredo é este, Yamato?! - Taichi não estava a gostar da conversa - Vá lá, conta-me!!

- Eu não quero, é doloroso! - gritava Yamato - Quanto a Takeru, eu brigei com ele por ter sido tão violento ao querer proteger Daisuke! Ele acredita que o humilhei por causa disso!!! E agora Taichi? Compreendes? É por isso que estou assim!

- Eu sei o que Takeru fez é inacreditável! - Taichi também chorava de emoção - Segundo o que me contaram, o seu namorado estava ameaçado por uma canalha de agressores, mas depois Takeru tornou-se temporariamente uma monstruosa máquina de matar, usando os seus adereços de metal como armas de agressão física! Para uma pessoa que eu conheci alguns anos antes durante as aventuras no Mundo Digital, Takeru está irreconhecível! Para ele ganhar uma personalidade destas, ele deve sofrer um trauma violento! Agora ele corre o risco de se isolar e perder a razão!

- Eu... eu... quero desculpar do meu irmão, porque a causa disso só pode ser essa... - Yamato não conseguia continuar mais, mas dera a indicação que ele queria falar com o irmão a respeito do maldito assunto.

- Muito bem, vou falar com ele, mas vens comigo! - Taichi pegou no desanimado Yamato pelo braço e sairam de casa.

* * *

A mãe de Takeru ficou entristecida por causa do comportamento de Takeru, mas após algumas penalidades e reconciliações, ele entendera que o seu filho reagira por defesa própria, mas não entendera o motivo de ele se ter tornado tão belicista: "O que eu desejava era o meu irmão maldito, idiota, cobarde me pedisse perdão por causa de uma certa coisa!".

Quando Taichi conseguiu falar com Takeru a respeito dos factos, assim que este chegou a casa dele acompanhado com o seu irmão completamente entristecido,começaram a conversar. O pior de todo é que Taichi ficou aterrorisado com a causa da sua nova personalidade, uma vez que Yamato não conseguiu salvar o seu irmão de uma situação grave no passado.

Taichi e Yamato sentaran-se num sofá, enquanto Takeru sentou-se num maple.

- Então Takeru? - perguntou Taichi - Yamato está completamente destroçado, e tu actuas como se reagir a uma agressão com o teu namorado fosse simplesmente resolvida com violência!

- Infelizmente, o meu irmão não conseguiu salvar-me numa situação parecida, quando eu tinha 13 anos - contou Takeru.

- É o tal segredo que Yamato não me quer contar, Takeru? - Taichi perguntou com toda a sua posse.

- Exactamente! - Takeru respondeu - Quando eu tinha 13 anos era um adolescente fraco, sem grande defesa contra os agressores criminosos... Yamato tinha alguma força, mas não sabia controlá-la!

- Eu pessoalmente eu gostava mais do Takeru desta época, do que o actual, intimidativo, e literalmente possuído pelo demónio! - Taichi estava extremamente preocupado - Mas não me leves a mal, mas normalmente os punks não são más pessoas, o que acontece é que reagem com violência extrema quando são atacados! E tu tornaste um deles!

- Por minha parte eu gosto mais de ser assim, porque dá-me protecção e impõe o medo aos invejosos...

- Credo, Takeru! Como podes regojizar-te por coisas dessas?! Tu não ganhas amizades ou ganhas respeito usando o medo!

- Não sejas tão alarmista, Taichi! Eu sou assim, porque os meus amigos da minha banda ajudaram-me a superar um trauma que eu próprio não fui auxiliado pelo meu irmão! É por essa razão que ele é um grande cobarde!

- Como podes ser ainda tão cruel comigo, Takeru!? - Yamato reagiu com raiva - Porque tornaste assim?!

- Naquele dia de Verão, eu e o meu irmão fomos passear quando um grupo de cinco pessoas com armas brancas interceptaram-nos. Um deles aparentemente estava relacionado com a antiga banda do meu irmão, mas isso não impedeu eles de me atacarem, enquanto o meu irmão não reagiu, nem pediu qualquer ajuda! Simplesmente ficou especado a olhar e a assistir eu a ser amordaçado, vergastado e até mesmo violado!

- Que horror... - Taichi ficou escandalizado - E tu, Yamato? - ele dirigiu-se para este - O teu dever não era defender o teu irmão?! Passaram-se três anos e tu nem me contaste sobre este episódio grave! Que grande cobardia, tu nem pareces ser um verdadeiro amigo para ele, agora choras das consequências!

Yamato perdeu a lucidez e desatou a chorar de dor, batendo com os punhos contra as suas pernas, e depois bateu a sua cabeça contra o sofá e depois descaiu-se em cima das suas pernas, continuando o choro. "Desculpa Takeru, eu fui um cobarde sim, eu não consegui reagir por nada, porque não conseguia pensar!!..."

- Está a doer, não está?! - Takeru mostrava a pose de um agente de um interrogatório implacável - Espero que se arrependa!  
Pois durante umas três semanas fiquei em estado de choque, e estive mal nos cuidados clínicos! Mas tivestes a desfasatez de omitires a gravidade da situação! Durante uns bons meses, estava moralmente baixo, até que os meus actuais membros da minha banda me ensinaram a arte de luta ofensiva, a gostar dos valores do heavy metal, da cultura underground e punk!

- A cultura underground é perigosa, Takeru! - Taichi alertou Takeru, enquando tentava reconfortar Yamato do choque emocional - Aparentemente, o que foi positivo para ti, é que ganhaste força, capacidades ofensivas e um novo estilo de vida que destruiu o teu passado idílico, o que já não é tão bom. Mas a pior parte negativa, é que tornaste ou libertaste o desejo de vingança e de lutar barbaramente contra alguém que te tente fazer mal, por vezes em demasia!

- Eu sou um punk personalizado há cerca de 18 meses, mas só desde Setembro de 2007 que eu acabei a minha reconversão ao heavy metal! - Yamato acalmou-se e voltou a escutar o seu irmão - Agora, sinto-me satisfeito por isso, portanto eu gosto de ser como eu sou, independente! O que eu gostava era que Yamato me desse um pedido de desculpas!

- Nem passados três anos és capaz de desculpar o teu irmão por uma coisa dessas? - perguntou Taichi a Yamato.

- Porque... porque... - Yamato voltou a chorar, mas conseguiu expremir algumas razões - Eu fiquei horrorizado... pelo facto de... o meu irmão ter... sido violado!... Foi por isso que eu não aceitei... que o meu... irmão fosse... gay!...

- Entendo! - Takeru aceitou a afirmação - Fizestes a falácia de que se eu namorasse com Daisuke, eu acabaria por repetir o passado, certo? Francamente, Yamato! Tu és suficientemente maduro para entenderes que quando eu fui violado, não significa que eu não gosto de Daisuke como namorado! Nós já tivemos uma relação sexual, e não tive sequelas!

- Hã?! - Taichi ficou surpreso e Yamato emudeceu-se, depois Taichi adiantou - Já não são virgens?! Bem!...

- Eu não tive problema em assumir isso! - Takeru manteve a posse - Ou será que também não tiveram as suas experiências?

- O melhor é nós guardarmos segredo sobre o assunto, Takeru! - Taichi ficou um pouco atrapalhado sobre este assunto!

* * *

A conversa arrefeceu durante alguns momentos, e então Taichi pediu que Takeru contasse com maior detalhe possível os acontecimentos daquele dia maldito. Encontrou a fraca resistência de Yamato, que estava ainda destroçado mentalmente.

- Muito bem, Takeru! - Taichi resumiu o ponto da situação - Pelo que tu contastes, foste vítima de agressão e violação, mas o teu irmão sofreu pela sua cobardia e impotência, acabando por erodir a tua personalidade original! Agora quero que contes tudo, ou o melhor possível, sobre este acto repugnante!

- Não faça isso, Taichi! - Yamato recuperou do choro, gritando para não continuar mais - Eu vou enlouquecer com estas memórias! Não faça, não faça isso!!!!

- OK! - Takeru impos a ordem - Se Yamato ouvir a história e se desculpar, encerraremos o nosso diferendo!

Takeru suspirou fundo e começou a pensar sobre os malditos acontecimentos que literalmente mudaram a sua vida.

* * *

Naquele dia no final da tarde, Takeru era um jovem adolescente muito carismático e um pouco frágil que contara sempre com a ajuda do seu irmão Yamato. Era isso que o actual Takeru pensava, mas quando passaram pelo parque os irmãos foram abordados por cinco rapazes com idades entre os 14 e os 19 anos que não mostravam intenções amistosas.

- Mas o que vocês querem de nós? - perguntou naquela altura Yamato, que protegeu o amedrontado Takeru.

- Onii-chan (Irmão mais velho)! Eu não estou a gostar disto! Eu estou com medo! - Takeru, que naquela altura vestia uma vulgar camisa, calções, sapatos e um inconfundível chapeu branco sem pala, ou seja o standard, encondera-se atrás do seu querido irmão. Infelizmente, Takeru não imaginaria no que iria acontecer a seguir! - Vamos-nos embora deste sítio!

- A nossa banda foi um grande fracasso... sabes porque? - apresentou o líder do grupo, que era o gestor da velha banda de Yamato - Porque só sabes dar cobertura a este irmãozinho da treta! "This little boy are a bullshit asshole!"...

- Óbvio! Claro está! - opiniou um dos outros quatro rapazes que agarraram Yamato e arremessaram contra um poste - O Yamato Ishida não passa de um "maricas", de um enérgumo com brother-complex! Vamos-nos divertir?

O líder agarrou com força Takeru e arremesou-o contra o chão, fazendo-o sangrar do nariz, depois pediu aos seus cumplices que batessem com os paus e ferros, mas "não com muita força, desde que justifique"(!). Yamato também fora agredido, levando uma salva de pontapés e murros extremamente violentos.

* * *

Takeru estava a contar este episódio com uma frieza indescritível, e facilmente perceptível para Taichi que também via o fluxo de emoções de Yamato a fluir, tornando-o cada vez mais aterrorizado. Yamato suava friamente em abundância, ficando com os olhos esbugalhados e aterrorizados, o que tornava Taichi ligeiramente indesposto.

- Pelo que vi... - interpos Taichi - Tu, Takeru, conseguiste ultrapassar este trauma mais facilmente que Yamato, que continua a sofrer! Eu acho que o episódio passado e a consequente briga recente entre vocês fez libertar uma emoção que Yamato está recalcada, e agora está a sofrer com isso. Qual será a razão?!

- Eu não recordo muito bem! - adiantava Takeru - Mas creio que Yamato também foi violado, mas ele sofreu mais com isso!

- O quê?! - exclamou Taichi, e viu Yamato gritar de angústia - Mas isto não é suficiente para explicar tudo!!!

- NNNNNNÃÃÃÃAAAOOOOO! - Yamato gritou e chorou compulsivamente - Parem! PAREM! Não quero recordar mais!!!!

- Por este andar, vamos ter que parar ou pedir ajuda a um psicólogo! - Takeru estava preocupado com a saúde metal de Yamato.

* * *

Enquanto Taichi agarrava e tentar reconfortar Yamato, Takeru voltou à sua narração dos acontecimentos, cada vez mais dolorosos. Enquanto Yamato e Takeru, da época passada, eram violentamente agredidos fisicamente, o líder dos agressores tomou uma iniciativa extremamente ignóbil, que iria traumatizar os dois irmãos, faze-los para aquela ocasião de fetiches sexuais para aqueles cinco deprevados!

- Muito bem! - Anunciou o líder deles - Será que uma salva de murros é o suficiente?! - suspirou e concluiu - Não! Vamos-nos divertir com estes dois anjinhos da "merda"!

- Que tal um pouco de preversão? - Sugeriu o mais forte dos cúmplices, logo aceite pelo líder.

- Mas que ideia tão bela! - O líder agarrou Takeru e enfiou a sua mão para dentro dos seus calções - Vamos excitá-los e usá-los como nossos fetiches sexuais! Embora não seja muito a favor de fazer sexo com garotos! Eu não sou gay, mas enfim, um homem por vezes tem de variar para não satisfazer com as mesmas mulheres! - E ainda tinha este maldito descaramento dos pervertidos e iconoclastas!

- Nós não somos gays, mas se quiserem assim mesmo... - Os cúmplices aceitaram a ideia, embora um pouco relutentes.

O Takeru actual lacrimejou muito ligeiramente, enquanto recordava mecanicamente a forma como ele foi violado. Uns três rapazes imobilizaram-no e obrigaram-no a fazer sexo oral, "provando" o pénis de um dos agressores. Em simultâneo, um segundo agressor repetia a mesma técnica, mas utilizando o pénis de Takeru que já tinha erecções de um adolescente comum. Para piorar as coisas, um terceiro agressor tentava penetrar no ânus de Takeru para ver se ele tinha prazer ou atingia o orgasmo por esta via tão ignóbil!

- ONII-CHAN! TASKETE!!!! - Takeru gritava como podia, mas Yamato estava imóvel e aterrorizado, sem reacção alguma.

Yamato foi imediatamente violado, uma vez que o líder que deixara Takeru nas mãos de três cúmplices, decidiu penetrar no ânus de Yamato fazendo-o sofrer. O último cúmplice optou por brincar com o pénis de Yamato.

Takeru atingiu o orgasmo e liberou-o ao fim de algum tempo, ejaculando logo no momento. Para os violadores, Takeru não fora um fetiche devidamente "condimentado", e arremessaram-no contra o chão, deixando-o chorar do choque emocional.

Quanto a Yamato, este foi severamente violado até ele conseguir desinibir-se, nem que fosse forçado. O frenesim durou até o próprio Yamato conseguir ejacular-se, conforme o que os violadores pretendiam, mas também Yamato estava em estado de choque, completamente vidrado e sem mostrar qualquer tipo de reacção contra os seus agressores.

- Eu nunca vi duas pessoas tão idiotas... - comentava o líder do grupo, enquanto pontaveava a cara de Yamato - ...ao ponto de ficarem sem reacção, somente com uma boa sessão de sexo! Qualquer idiota comum ficava bem-disposto!

- Vamos repetir a mesma tortura? - Apesar de terem violado de forma ignóbil os dois irmãos, não estavam ainda satisfeitos!

- Não propriamente! - Retomava o líder do grupo - Para acabarmos em beleza, que tal... pedir aos dois idiotas que façam o que nós acabamos de fazer?! - O grupo inteiro regojizou-se perante tamanha maldade - Se não quiserem fazer, força-los-emos! Mas... com muito jeitinho!!!!

* * *

Naquela altura da narração, Yamato gritou e saltou em direcção ao seu irmão, chorando inconsoladamente e batendo no chão, enquanto mantinha de cócoras e posicionava a sua cabeça por entre as pernas de Takeru.

- Agora eu recordo! - comentou Takeru - Fomos forçados a cometer incesto! Mas pensas que apenas tu sofres com isso?!

- Meu Deus, Meu Deus!! - Taichi estava incrédulo - Que tamanha barbárie! Yamato sofreu este tempo todo e não foi capaz de falar pelo menos comigo sobre o que aconteceu! Estes cinco mereciam ir para a cadeia! Trairam de forma humilhante Yamato e o seu irmão Takeru, e poderam escapar de forma impune, porque Yamato acobardou-se!...

- Fui eu que violei Yamato, e eu esperava que ele me desculpasse por ter sido tão cobarde! Na verdade, o seu líder era aquele que o deixei entre a vida e a morte! Já apresentei a queixa à polícia a respeito deste caso antigo, contudo eu consegui consumar a minha vingança!

- Sim! Sim! - Yamato acalmou-se pela primeira vez, e acabou por desculpar-se - Takeru... Desculpa-me por eu não te ter defendido daqueles monstros! Desculpa-me por não resistir aos criminosos, por ter deixado ser violado e te deixarem ser violado... - e continuava a chorar - Desculpa-me por ter sido cobarde e por ter desonrado a nossa posição de irmãos!

E ainda por nós termos sido incestuosos e não te ter desculpado por isso! Desculpa-me por eu não te ter ajudado a sair dos nossos traumas! Por amor de Deus, após este tempo todo, eu quero que me perdoes por tudo o que aconteceu!

- Finalmente... Onii-chan... Já arrependeste e te desculpaste de tua impotência! Por isso, aceito as tuas desculpas!

- Diga outra vez, Takeru, o teu lindo cumprimento - Yamato estava visivelmente emociado - Diga...

- Sim, Yamato, Onii-chan! - Após três anos, Takeru trata o seu irmão de forma caridosa - Mas isso não vai trazer de volta o teu irmão que foi destruído naquele dia maldito, certo? Agora, tu deves tratar estes traumas emocionais entranhados.

- Que ironia! O irmão mais velho completamente reduzido a um farrapo humano, carregando um fardo de culpa que estava a destruí-lo! - Taichi ficou aliviado - O acto final entre vocês os dois deve ter sido doloroso para vocês!

* * *

Takeru também mostrou alguma repugnância para conversar sobre a maldita violação que ele foi forçado a fazer com o seu próprio irmão, mas os crápulas ficaram satisfeitos com apenas uma penetração anal mal fingida. Depois, os agressores arrumaram-nos com mais uma salva de pancadaria e atiram para o meio da relva, antes de fugiram mais depressa do que podiam. Quando eles recuperaram do choque, ninguém dos dois irmãos teve a coragem sequer para denunciar à polícia, aos pais de que tinham sido barbaramente violados sem o seu consentimento, por motivos fúteis!

De qualquer forma, Yamato só tinha agora uma única solução, aceitar que o seu irmão era agora o que era, uma pessoa fria, belicista, uma mistura de cultura underground com heavy metal e punk que pode criar farpas e clivagens com a sociedade japonesa. Os hard punks, heavy metals são originários da Inglaterra, terra de radicalismos políticos que foram sucessivamente assimilados sem perderem felizmente a faceta liberal da sociedade anglo-saxónica. Actualmente, e como sempre, o heavy metal e as suas variantes vivem no submundo da sociedade, mostrando um tom agridoce da sociedade musical e em geral da nossa sociedade que vai evoluíndo!

* * *

Pouco depois de Yamato e Taichi terem saido de casa, Takeru recebeu em casa Daisuke e conversaram sobre o maldito segredo que ia enlouquecer o seu próprio irmão, mas felizmente para ambos compreenderam o sucedido. O problema é que Takeru também ficou enervado e propenso a dizer obscenidades, todas em inglês, que foi aprendendo nos últimos tempos!

- Que horrível! - afirmou Daisuke - Serem molestados desta maneira e o teu irmão não ter desculpado na devida altura!

- Felizmente para Yamato, agora ele tem que me aceitar como eu sou actualmente! - Takeru continuava a tratá-lo friamente - Mesmo que ele se emociou quando voltei a tratá-lo como onii-chan após estes três anos! Agora eu não quero recordar mais estes tempos que foram extremamente dolorosos, mas Yamato está um verdadeiro farrapo! O acto de defesa que eu realizei explodiu as memórias recalcadas do meu irmão, e depois o resto é conversa!

- Mesmo assim, eu acho que foste muito mau ao torturares Yamato de modo a confessar-se que teve culpa por tu tornares assim, uma pessoa que inspira medo.

- O medo é uma verdadeira arma de propaganda para dividir as massas. - Takeru recordava uma velha citação de um apoiante de Maquiavel - Mas eu não recordo da minha antiga personalidade, se isso eu posso dizer.

- Eu sentia que Yamato estava sofrendo, uma vez que desde os últimos dois anos não conseguia ter amigos, e rompeu o tímido relacionamento com Sora. - Daisuke recordava daquilo que sabia - Também tu sofrestes e encontraste alguém que te guiou para este caminho, uma arma sedenta de vingança...

- Eu? Vingança? Para mim, eu já me vingei! Agora eu tenho um concerto para fazer e tenho que por a minha música a funcionar sem hesitações e desleixos! Também nós assumimos o nosso namoro, temos que ir em frente!

- Tens razão! Mas mesmo assim, eu acho que Yamato não merecia tamanho fardo, nem um irmão tão cruel!

- Eu posso ser cruel para ele, quando ele merece receber uma valente briga verbal, nos dias em que estou de mau-humor. Também os saudosismos do "velho Takeru" já me estão a dar a volta à minha cabeça!

- Arranjar uma briga entre irmãos com os acessórios que tens vestido, acabaria com o teu irmão nos Cuidados Intensivos!

É por essa razão que eu tenho medo de ti, quando esmagaste os meus agressores eu temi que o meu salvador me mandasse para o Paraíso!...

- Por minha parte eu fico bem assim, mas nós não podemos ficar a falar do passado, certo?

E num ápice Takeru volta a beijar Daisuke e este reage abraçando-o. O próprio Daisuke fica confuso com a reacção, e tenta perguntar a razão a Takeru:

- Estavamos a acabar de falar um assunto sério e tu, sem dares continuidade, aproximas-me e beijas-me?

- Desculpa, querido! - Takeru ficou um pouco corado - É que eu quero descarregar as emoções que eu ganhei durante a conversa com Taichi, porque Yamato só chorava, berrava e ficava estático! Também naquele dia nós fomos violados sexualmente, e infelizmente eu fui forçado a fazer sexo com o meu próprio irmão, só porque ele não foi capaz de reagir com estes malditos mentecaptos! Infelizmente, Yamato não conseguiu até hoje livrar-se desta vergonha!

- Isto significa que comesteste incesto! - Daisuke ficou envergonhado - Por minha parte, eu li que casos de incesto não são tão raros como julgamos, mas relações homossexuais consistidas entre irmãos contam-se por entre várias centenas a alguns milhares de ocorrências por ano no Japão! Nos Estados Unidos da América, verifica-se o mesmo. No vosso caso, foi um caso de violação forçado por agressores, portanto o teu irmão ficou no estado em que ficou.

- Ao fim de alguns dias, Yamato recalcou os acontecimentos e nunca mais tentou recordar-se do sucedido, como ele omitiu aos nossos próprios companheiros os detalhes importantes que podiam desmascarar os criminosos. Foi isto que me revoltou e atirou-me para uma espiral de ódio e desejo de vingança. Ao fim de vários meses mergulhado num estado depressivo, eu cruzei e gostei de uns amigos de hard rock. Eu consegui, com algumas omissões chave, contar a eles o que eu sofria e com eles tornei-me punk, amante do heavy metal, ganhei força, adquiri ímpeto belicista e tornei-me independente!

- Também eu estranhei o teu irmão não te encontrar com tanta frequência como antes, uma vez que eram tão coligados...

- Os nossos pais estranhavam a detioração das nossas relações como irmãos, mas o que desejava era ele pedir desculpas e reconhecer que não fora capaz de me proteger! Mas também, será que podia resistir a eles? Actualmente, eu simplesmente batia-os até ficarem totalmente destruídos!...

- Takeru! - Daisuke segurou o braço direito dele - Se começares a fazer desta forma, ainda és preso por violência gratuita, por hooliganismo! Por acaso, há quanto tempo não visitas o Mundo Digital?

- Há mais de quatro anos que eu não ponho os pés naquela virtualização da "merda" !

- Takeru! Outra vez linguagem obscena! Quando não é em inglês! Mas quatro anos?! Eu costumo visitar todos os trimestres, para ver se o meu parceiro não tem problemas! O teu digimon deve estar fulo com uma ausência tão prolongada!

- Yamato contou-me que na última vez que visitou foi há sete meses, mesmo assim não é tão assíduo!

- Aliás onde guardas o teu Dispositivo Sagrado? - Daisuke estava interessado em ir ao tal sítio - Vamos até lá?

- Eu devo ter guardado no meu baú! - Takeru estava pouco animado com a ideia - Já não vejo isso há uma eternidade!

- Realmente deves estar zangado consigo mesmo, parece que não és tu mesmo! Nisto eu estou desiludido contigo, Takeru!

- Bom! - Takeru abriu a fechadura do baú e começou a ver o que estava no fundo de uma pilha de bugigangas - Isto está complicado de achar esta coisa! - Quando não corre bem, Takeru fica furioso - Where is this fucked gadget make by shit?  
C'mon your asshole so-called rotten digital fucked divice! If you don't show me in the next five seconds, I'll kick'em to my ass!

- TAKERU! - Daisuke deu uma chapada no irrequieto Takeru - Eu nunca vi tamanha linguagem tão baixa a sair de ti num único minuto, Takeru! Por acaso, o Mundo Digital merece ser tratado assim?!

- Fuck you, Daisuke! - Takeru perdeu a razão e começa a atirar para o ar a tralha do báu - What the shitty hell where this silly, useless, beaurocraty and doomed gadget? Argh! I can't find'em! - E depois Takeru acalma-se!

- Bolas, se isso fosse dito com todos os teus companheiros eles ficariam em estado de choque com tantas asneiras!

- É porque eu fico impotente quanto tudo me corre mal! - Takeru suspirou e voltou a procurar - Também este gadget não toca MP3, não têm acesso à Internet, não permite telefonar, etc. Só serve para controlar o nível evolutivo dos nossos digimons!

- Eu gostava de ter ver a combater com o teu Angemon contra o teu inimigo, ouvindo heavy metal!

- Se o Dispositivo Sagrado permitisse usar o BitTorrent, o eMule, o Azerus, FTP, navegar na Internet... Mais, crackar DVD's, HD DVD's, BR's e ainda ouvir MP3's, ver DivX's. E é claro, ter e-mail, tirar fotografias e vídeos, poder criar apresentações, compor música e filmes... Se corresse o jogo Unreal Tournament 2007 seria ainda melhor! Eu gastei um dinheirão para que o meu computador corresse este jogo fluidemente! Além disso, não esquecendo a hipótese de telefonar via UMTS/GPRS/VoIP, isto para além de ser mais funcional com os nossos digimons e os nossos inimigos seria um gadget realmente funcional...

- Sinceramente Takeru, o Dispositivo Sagrado não é nenhuma ferramenta para hackers! Pois quando o teu digimon exigia ajuda tu estavas a ver hentai, a puxar músicas, a pintar a manta e não o ajudar na batalha!

- Pronto! - Takeru ficou contente - Esta gerigonça já apareceu, espero que não tenha que actualizar o seu firmware!

- Isto não é um gadget que se venda, nem no eBay! Foi nos dado pelo Mundo Digital, e com propósitos claríssimos!

- Claro, claro... Mas pelo menos podia aceder ao YouTube e colocar lá os filmes das nossas batalhas no Mundo Digital!

- Meu Deus! - Daisuke ficou estupefacto - O Takeru perdeu o sentido de humildade da pior maneira!

- O Mundo Digital devia ser como os cenários do Unreal Tournament 2007! - Takeru ganhou disposição ao referir o seu jogo favorito, partilhado numa LAN-Party - Deviamos ter armas, veículos, equipas bem armadas contra uma horda de criaturas demoniacas... - O Daisuke estava a ficar furioso com tanto disparate. - Eu terminei de criar mais um mapa para o Unreal Tournament 2007, baseado no Fairu Tou e nos piores digimons, destinado ao modo "Conquest". O meu clã gostou de ver o Etemon ser destruido por um canhão de antimatéria, e o BerialVandemon só foi destruido utilizando uma bomba nuclear de dez megatoneladas que limpou metade do cenário! O melhor fora as criaturas demoniacas ao estilo do "Resistence", que fartamos de matar sem parar. Ou utilizar os veículos para atropelar escumalha, que lembrava o "Carmageddon"...

- Sinceramente, Takeru! - interviu Daisuke antes de activar o seu Dispositivo Sagrado - Por acaso julgas que as crises que nós passamos tem algo a ver com o festim de carnificina deste FPS (First Person Shooter) irrealista?!

Takeru acabou por calar-se e não respondeu a pergunta do seu namorado, mas ele não se importava por fenómenos que não lhe interessava nada. Caso o Mundo Digital virasse uma história de terror ao estilo do "Exorcista", do "Alien" ou ainda do "Resistence", com a acção do UT2007, muito provavelmente Takeru ficaria extasiado por poder divertir-se macabramente!

* * *

Takeru estava "bem vestido" como sempre e Daisuke vestia a sua vestimenta favorita, um casaco de lã com motivos de fogo, com uns calções escuros, não esquecendo dos óculos de aviador na sua cabeça!

Ligaram o portal e logo os dois namorados seguiram para o Mundo Digital. Quando lá chegaram, na célebre Fairu Tou, Daisuke não mudara muito de aspecto visual comparado quando ele enfrentou a crise do Digimon Kaiser, sete anos antes.

Mas Takeru estava um verdadeiro punk! "Lembrou-se" de pôr uma peruca de cabelos vermelhos todos espetados em forma de uma foice que acompanhava longitudalmente a sua cabeça. O cabelo louro estava lá, mas o espectáculo era incrível!

A sua camisola estava cheia de espigões afiados de aço e tugsténio, e cheia de cadeados por todo o sítio. As calças negras também tinham placas de espigões, tinha luvas de metal com placas de ferro e espigões de tugsténio, e as suas botas estavam bem blindadas com aço e tugnsténio! Resumindo, não tentem conversar com ele!

- Takeru! - Daisuke estava estupefacto - De facto, estás numa fase em que o teu vestuário deve ser bem "bonito"!

- Se encontra-se com Devimon... - Foi o primeiro adversário que Angemon, o seu digimon na fase Seijyukuki, derrotou - ele até teria um ataque! Pelo menos colocou as fotografias estampadas dos Iron Maiden, dos Metallica, dos Black Sabbath nas minhas roupas de estimação!

Daisuke saiu a correr em direcção a uma pequena colina donde encontrou o seu parceiro, Veemon. Ele perguntou pela sua vinda, uma vez que não tinham motivos para irem visitá-lo!

- Então Daisuke? - perguntou Veemon - Porque hoje tu quiseste visitar-me? Não existe nenhum alerta malígno, mas enfim...

- Eu vim porque eu quero mostrar o meu namorado, Takeru Takaishi! Há quanto tempo este punk não visita o seu Patamon.

- Namorado?! Dois homens namorando, mas o que significa isso, Daisuke? Porque chamaste punk ao teu amigo?

- Nós somos gays, porque nós dois, homens, nos apaixonamos! Não é um fenómeno raro, mas temos que consolar com isso! Agora, Takeru sofreu uma terrível mudança de personalidade, quando ele foi barbaramente violado sexualmente.

- Até os digimons tem que saber o nosso amor, Daisuke - apresentou-se Takeru - Por acaso, Veemon, onde este "filho da mãe" do Patamon se foi meter?! Eu ando hoje com mau humor!

- Ta...ta...ta...ta...taaaaaaaa...TAKERU????!!!!!!!!!! - Veemon ficou horrorizado com o aspecto dele - Mas o que te deu para vestires desta maneira?!!!!!!!! Nem o Orgemon se vestia desta maneira!!!!!

- If you don't like me that, please... don't mock me unless d'you wanted to be pissy fucked!!!! - respondeu Takeru.

- Realmente, Takeru - Daisuke estava desgostoso - Hoje estás com má linguagem! Também estares com a farda de uma banda de heavy metal e punk só vai afugentar os pobres digimons!

- Heavy metal? Punk? - Veemon estava assustado - Mas que raio do que vocês estão a falar?!

- O Heavy Metal é a melhor música que existe! - dizia Takeru - Assim eu posso cantar o "Let's Burning Lover Souls in the Hell", da minha banda Holy Hell! - e vocifrou - "When the midnight falls in the hell, the sin incresease in the hearth! I want to rise the nightmares of demon lords, but I don't any choice but to die... DIE!!! die... die... die... die..."

"Die... Fucker Ghost... Die... Asshole Vampire... Die... Shitty Mummy... Die... Die... Die... Die... until the loverpocalypse begins! So I don't had to do, unless begining the loverpocalypse to let's burning lover souls in the hell!"

- Que música tão horrorosa é essa?! - Veemon estava escandalizado - O canto do Whamon é um trilião de vezes melhor que este lixo musical! - Takeru não gostou da crítica e arremessou o seu punho contra o chão, passando no lado direito do Veemon - Mas o que te deu, Takeru?!

- Se a tua intenção era humilhar-me, Veemon - Takeru ficou agressivo - podias-me contar com antecedência. Podes começar a pensar em não me insultar, porque eu não estou de bom humor! - Takeru ainda arregaçava os punhos - If you understand me, your asshole, don't try to piss me off, sucker! - e alertou Veemon que não estava a brincar.

- Claro está, Takeru! - Daisuke elucidou - Tu tornaste extremamente agressivo, e não consegues fazer amizades com estes comportamentos!...

- EU gosto de ser como eu sou! - Takeru enervou-se - Ninguém pode-me obrigar a voltar para trás!...

- Só se passares de guardião da esperança para guardião da morte, da tortura, do heavy metal e salve-se quem puder! - Daisuke disse sem querer a sua preocupação - Oops! É por isso que eu estou preocupado, Takeru! Os teus brasões não vão funcionar com estas explosões belicistas!

- I don't care this shit! - Takeru ficou fulo - O que eu tenho a fazer é recalibrar estas gerigonças, caso eu realmente necessite delas! Agora, onde está o tal Patamon?

- Estou aqui, seu revilharista! - Patamon escutara escondido a conversa apimentada, e depois bateu com as suas asas na cara de Takeru! - Realmente, Takeru! Porque me abandonaste? Porque tornaste uma pessoa tão arrogante, egoísta, belicista e violenta?! O Agumon - o digimon de Taichi - contou-me que bateste barbaramente umas quantas pessoas para protegeres o teu namorado, o Daisuke, mas essa reacção poderia matá-los! Também tornaste um cantor de heavy metal, eu não ligo para música underground, e ficaste extremamente frio, horrivelmente vestido e...

- Damn it! Don't try to mock me, listen well your asshole! - Takeru estava furioso - D'you want to fight about this shit?! Try it!

- Resumindo, porque mataste o Takeru que eu conhecia? - era essa a pergunta sincera e directa que Patamon fez a Takeru.

- Porque eu esqueci o que era, Patamon! Nem imaginas o que eu sofri! Não quero demagogias falaciosas! - Takeru ainda liberta mais umas obscenidades... - So!... Fuck you, Patamon!

- Tenha calma, Takeru! - interviu Daisuke - Patamon só está preocupado contigo! Deves ser pelo menos simpático para ele!

- Para isso, ele deve aceitar o que eu tenho vestido, os meus gostos musicais... - ligou o iPod que levou consigo - E não ser demagogo ao ponto de querer ser um rapaz fraco! Honestamente, sem adversários o Mundo Digital é deprimente!

- Nós não lutamos no Mundo Digital para a brincadeira! - Patamon interveio - Também passaste por maus bocados!

- Se tivesse essa arrogância no passado, dificilmente ele teria salvo o Mundo Digital dos seus inimigos - adiantou Veemon.

- O passado já era! - Takeru estava ríspido - Agora a realidade é, eu ser membro dos Holy Hell, ter Daisuke como namorado e não ter diversão na porra do Mundo Digital! - e exprimiu as suas pulsões - I'd like to had funkilling rampage!

- Takeru... - Daisuke tocou no ombro de Takeru e disse - Eu sei que tu estás revoltado e frustado pelo teu irmão não te ter ajudado naquele dia da infâmia, mas não podes ser arrogante com os teus amigos!

- Os meus sentimentos estão extremamente vinculados conforme as minhas frustações! - Takeru ripostou o argumento. - Eu apenas... queria ser feliz com alguém, e ser forte o suficiente para não ser destruído pela vida!

- De qualquer forma, eu espero que não seja abandonado no futuro, Takeru! - adiantou Patamon.

- O que eles inventam para ter que aturar esta escumalha de burocratas! - Takeru volta a sair da boa disposição.

- Bem! Espero que na próxima vez não digas tantos palavrões, obscenidades e mau-agoiros - disse Patamon e Veemon.

De qualquer forma Daisuke beijou Takeru, e desejou que Takeru moderasse no futuro o seu comportamente rebelde e anti-social que adquiriu nos últimos anos de indisposição e ressentimentos. O passado já era, mas teria que afinar a sua nova personalidade. Mas Daisuke sabia que Takeru sofria com esta má indisposição, mas não conseguia exprimir-se directamente para ninguém, muito menos para o próprio namorado.

Os dois namorados regressaram logo a casa, e logo Takeru voltou aos preparativos do concerto que se realizaria no Dia dos Namorados no final da tarde. Para Takeru, o importante era que o seu irmão iria assistir a sua estreia oficial como cantor de uma banda, mas estaria ele a preparar alguma festa especial?

Continua...


	4. O concerto do amor

4. O concerto do amor.

Yamato regressou à escola após duas semanas de ausência, mas ainda levaria algum tempo para estabelizar a sua disposição, após uma libertação violenta de recordações recalcadas que o deixaram muito em baixo.

Quando na véspera dos Dia dos Namorados, Yamato e Taichi se encontraram com Daisuke, eles trocaram algumas impressões a respeito do concerto de Takeru que se realizaria amanhã.

- O meu irmão vai cantar amanhã num cyber-café, donde os tais Holy Hell vão cantar num palco improvisado! - disse Yamato.

- Sim, eu sei! - Daisuke afirmou - O meu amante sabe que vocês planeiam fazer uma festa sobre o nosso namoro, não é?

- Evidentemente! - Taichi ficou corado - Porque amanhã é o dia para estas coisas... Aliás, é verdade que Takeru visitou o Mundo Digital contigo há alguns dias atrás, não foi?

- Sim! - Daisuke estava envergonhado - O pior é que ele insultou o seu próprio digimon, o Patamon, e estava de mau humor!

- Insultou-o? - Yamato ficou preocupado - Uma pessoa que não visita sem razão o seu parceiro durante quatro anos, e recebe-lo com insultos é uma coisa deprimente!

- Ele estava impossível de conversar naquela altura, e não verteu uma lágrima de emoção! - afirmou Daisuke - Também ele tem muitas memórias recalcadas, mas ele julga-se bastante forte com esta situação!

- Foi por minha culpa que Takeru tornou-se assim - Yamato suspirou - Agora é impossível recuperar a velha personalidade de Takeru, porque simplesmente perdeu-se!

- Calma! - pediu Daisuke - Não vamos falar mais disso, eu acredito que Takeru vai acalmar a sua faceta fria e tornar-se mais sociável a longo prazo, não vamos insistir neste assunto estéril!

- Hã?! - Taichi reagiu quando Yamato segurou-o pelo ombro - Outra vez?! Desde algum tempo que nós andamos a abraçar-nos quase espontaneamente!...

- Desculpa, eu... - Yamato bloqueou na sua argumentação e ficou vermelho - Eu... Não te importes com esta situação...

- Estranho! - Daisuke ficou pensativo - Mas o melhor é eu ir-me embora e não intervir neste caso.

Após este rendez-vous um pouco atrapalhado, Daisuke despediu-se de Taichi e Yamato que recentemente andavam bastante juntos, mas não conseguiam exprimir os seus sentimentos mútuos.

Takeru já estava mais bem disposto do que aquele dia, e dirigia-se para casa para ultimar os preparativos para a sua estreia como vocalista de uma banda, aguardando que fosse bem recebido pelos fãs do heavy metal.

* * *

Chegado o dia D para os Holy Hell, Takeru e os outros membros da banda já estavam vestidos a rigor, colocando o maior número de cadeados, cabelos espetados, soqueiras, placas com espigões em certos sítios do corpo, calçando botas blindadas com aço e tugnsténio que for possível e apresentaram-se ao público.

O número de espectadores era bastante pequeno, mas quase todos estavam vestidos de punks, de fãs de hard rock e outras filosofias underground que poseram Yamato, Taichi e Daisuke muito pouco à vontade.

- Estamos no meio de gente muito "simpática"! - adiantou Yamato - Por que demónio que o meu irmão se meteu nisso?!

- Vendemos Martini's e Bloody Caesar's para quem esteja bastante fraquinho de disposição! - O bartender daquele estabelecimento vangloriava-se para chamar clientes!

- A tua velha banda, o Teenager Wolves, tinha fãs tão "bem vestidos" ? - perguntou discretamente Taichi.

- Pelo menos raparigas histéricas eu tinha ao meu lado, mas isso já são tempos passados.

- Vocês ultimamente tem vindo bastante juntos! - Daisuke estava interessado com o assunto - Não me digas que vocês...

- Que... que... ideia! Não, Daisuke... - Taichi ficou envergonhado e Yamato perdeu a fala - ...como nós podemos... ehm?

- OK! - Daisuke ficou convencido de que havia caso! - De resto, parece que Takeru acabou de tomar um whisky!

- O QUÊ?!!! - Yamato gritou - O meu irmão já bebe bebidas espirituosas????!!!!! Ele deve estar louco para cantar bêbado!

- Que escândalo, Yamato! - Taichi segurou e abraçou o próprio - Ele só bebeu um cálice pequeno!

- Já é a enésima vez que me seguras e me abraças, Taichi! - Yamato não deixava de encarar Taichi - Eu... eu... (ore)

- Ontem, fartastes de me mirar e ainda me agarraste! - Taichi acabou por soltá-lo - Não sejas parcial desta maneira!

- O que vocês querem fazer, afinal? - Daisuke reparava que Takeru descobrira onde estava o seu irmão.

- Então! O que Yamato anda a fazer com Taichi? - Takeru gritou para eles - Por esse andar, acabam por namorar!

- Só visto! - Taichi riu-se, mas não conseguia deixar de abraçar Yamato - Nós? Amantes!? Ele deve ver gays por todo o lado!

- Taichi! - Yamato reagiu, e pensou - Eu... eu... - ficou muito vermelho - sabes... ao fim de vários anos, e crises,... eu acho... que eu... eu... - Yamato enfatizava o watashi - Argh! - e depois disse, comprimindo a sua boca - EU AMO-TE! (Ai-shiteru!)

- O quê?! - Taichi perdeu temporariamente a sensibilidade dos seus membros, mas não deixava de encarar Yamato - Deves estar a brincar, eu... eu... - Taichi baixou a cabeça e ficou mudo por uns instantes, até que disse - eu... na realidade,... também gosto de ti,... já fomos rivais, amigos, brincamos, choramos,... mas agora... - Taichi reage e beija na boca de Yamato com toda a sua força, e vocifera - Também eu amo-te, Yamato!

- Isto é que eu chamo uma confissão de amor! - Daisuke ficou radiante - Não podia ter outro desfecho, senão este!

- Mas o que nós acabamos de dizer?! - Taichi e Yamato ficaram envergonhados - Afinal nós também somos gays?!

- Para uma pessoa que não suportava ver um irmão gay, agora entende os meus sentimentos! - gritou Takeru.

- Vamos parar de fazer confissões amorosas?! - Daisuke sentou-se no chão do palco - O show vai começar!

Taichi e Yamato também acabaram por se sentar, mas não conseguiam deixar de se abraçarem mutuamente!

* * *

Após alguns minutos de descontração, a banda Holy Hell apresentou-se ao público, Takeru segurava o microfone, o baterista preparava o seu aparelho, o sintetizador aguardava instruções e o guitarrista afinava a sua guitarra eléctrica!

"Welcome your assholed judges of hell!", Takeru apresentou-se ao público desta forma macabra, enquanto um fumo negro enchia o palco e a multidão aplaudia em extâse. "We are the most fucked, slumped, doomed and horror doom heavy metal band of the entire hell! Let's cry to die!", enquanto Takeru argumentava, Yamato ficava especado com tamanha obscenidade!

" Let's show my great band: HOLY HELL!", e a plateia gritou histericamente, dizendo:"YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! I'M COMING TO THE HELL!". Tendo o enorme pano com o logotipo dos Holy Hell no fundo do palco, a música iria realmente começar!

"OK! Let's show my fucked song ever made by us: Let's Burning Lover Souls in the Hell!", e a plateia rejubilou.

- Isto é... é... terrível! - Yamato sussurava para Taichi - Até Takeru insulta para si próprio!

- Francamente! - Taichi acalmou Yamato - Sabes, meu amor! Isto é apenas uma expressão artística!

- "Meu amor" ?! - riu-se Daisuke - Eu já imagino os próximos dias convosco, como será a vida dos Escolhidos com dois pares gay?! - depois ele levou umas pancadas na sua cabeça por parte dos outros dois - Ai! Não se pode brincar?

- Não comentes o nosso relacionamento, Daisuke! - Yamato e Taichi ripostaram em uníssono.

A música começou imediatamente a correr pelos antifalantes, dando a sensação de ser uma mistura de música fúnebre com heavy metal, dando azo para a plateia começar a bater as palmas e a incentivar a banda a cantar.

Takeru teve de que dançar freneticamente, mesmo tendo calçado um par de botas que pesam 12kg(!) no conjunto, estar cheio de cadeados, correntes de ferro e uma roupa bem pesada. O próprio Takeru pensava que a sua roupa, botas, correntes, pulseiras e outros acessórios deviam pesar uns 25kg, o que dificultava os seus movimentos, mas obrigava a ganhar força muscular para superar esta sobrecarga sobre o seu corpo.

* * *

A letra da canção começava logo a seguir, e então Takeru posiciona o seu microfone e a sua equipa sincroniza o aúdio.

"When the midnight falls in the Hell, the sin in the my hearth rises..." / "It was the time I have to obey Hades, but..."

"I don't want to follow their silly will! Why not?!" / "What I really want is to curse the mankind... in my nightmares!"

O som da canção mudou bruscamente, acelerando o ritmo dos instrumentos musicais "metálicos", de modo a abrir o primeiro acto da canção.

"So I will curse the fucker mankind souls, and make them to cry... to die! DIE!!" / "Die... die... die... DIE!!!"

"Die all goodwill persons which they only want to subborn!" / "Die all goodhearthed persons which they only care about money!" / "Die all fuckerlovers which only want is immoral sex!" / "Die all them, they only see'em bullshitty corpses!"

"So let's kill'em to burn'em in the Hell!" / "THE HELL!!!!..." / "Fuck'em to suck'em all!"

"The world was make by craped people, so they won't any future..." / "Unless going'em to the Hell!"

"HELL!!!... HELL!!!... HELL!!!!..." / "Let's making them to burn in the hell!..." / "HELL!!!... HELL!!!... HELL!!!..."

Mais uma pausa para uma nova salva de guitarradas e disparos sonoros com o sintetizador, até regressar à letra da canção.

"If that really heapens, I would say that had a wonderful happiness!" / "That was my best nightmare of my life!"

"The shitty people cursed by my nightmare, only they want... desire... to make'em cry to DIE!!!" / "DIE!!!... DIE!!!... DIE!!!..."

"Die... fucker subborned phantom!" / "Die... sucker goodhearted mummy!" / " Die... asshole fuckerlovered vampire!"

"DIE!!!... DIE!!!... DIE!!!..." / "Let's loverpocalypsed'em to fuck'em... let's burning lover souls in the hell!"

"This doomed souls only desires..." / "To fuck'em and burn'em in the HELL!" / "HELL!!!... HELL!!!... HELL!!!..."

"So let's loverpocalypsed'em to fuck'em... make'em lover souls... and let's burning lover souls in the hell!"

"HELL!!!... HELL!!!... HELL!!!..." / "Let's burning lover souls in the hell!" / "HELL!!!... HELL!!!... HELL!!!..."

"HELL!!!... HELL!!!... HELL!!!..." / "Let's burning lover souls in the hell!" / "HELL!!!... HELL!!!... HELL!!!..."

"HELL!!!... HELL!!!... HELL!!!..." / "Let's burning lover souls in the hell!" / "HELL!!!... HELL!!!... HELL!!!..."

A última linha repetia-se três vezes, conforme visto, entoando em "HELL!!!...", e justicava o título da canção.

A música explodia freneticamente a partir desse ponto, e entraria aqui na última fase desta canção...

"Burning fucked souls was make'em cry to die!" / "DIE!!!... DIE!!!... DIE!!!..." / "And make Hades very happy! YEAH!!!"

"Die... fucker subborned phantom!" / "Die... sucker goodhearted mummy!" / " Die... asshole fuckerlovered vampire!"

"DIE!!!... DIE!!!... DIE!!!..." / "Let's loverpocalypsed'em to fuck'em... let's burning lover souls in the hell!"

"This doomed souls only desires..." / "To fuck'em and burn'em in the HELL!" / "HELL!!!... HELL!!!... HELL!!!..."

"So let's loverpocalypsed'em to fuck'em... make'em lover souls... and let's burning lover souls in the hell!"

"HELL!!!... HELL!!!... HELL!!!..." / "Let's burning lover souls in the hell!" / "HELL!!!... HELL!!!... HELL!!!..."

"HELL!!!... HELL!!!... HELL!!!..." / "Let's burning lover souls in the hell!" / "HELL!!!... HELL!!!... HELL!!!..."

"HELL!!!... HELL!!!... HELL!!!..." / "Let's burning lover souls in the hell!" / "HELL!!!... HELL!!!... HELL!!!..."

A terceira fase repetia uma boa parte da segunda, mas depois teria uma final em grande, com acção musical frenética.

"But Hades want a better way to erase the heresy of the fucked souls!" / "So let's make rockerpocalypse shine!"

"Let's rockerpocalypsed'em to fuck'em!" / "Let's annihilate this horror crap!" / "Let's loverpocalypsed'em to doomed'em!"

"Let's make'em cry to die!" / "DIE!!!... DIE!!!... DIE!!!..." / "DIE!!!... DIE!!!... DIE!!!..." / "DIE!!!... DIE!!!... DIE!!!..."

" In the name of Hades and the Holy Hell, please fuck this shitty doomed souls to eternal damnation! Amen! Hallelujah!"

" In the name of Hades and the Holy Hell, please fuck this shitty doomed souls to eternal damnation! Amen! Hallelujah!"

" In the name of Hades and the Holy Hell, please fuck this shitty doomed souls to eternal damnation! Amen! Hallelujah!"

"So let's loverpocalypsed'em to fuck'em... make'em lover souls... and let's burning lover souls in the hell!"

"HELL!!!... HELL!!!... HELL!!!..." / "Let's burning lover souls in the hell!" / "HELL!!!... HELL!!!... HELL!!!..."

"HELL!!!... HELL!!!... HELL!!!..." / "Let's burning lover souls in the hell!" / "HELL!!!... HELL!!!... HELL!!!..."

"HELL!!!... HELL!!!... HELL!!!..." / "Let's burning lover souls in the hell!" / "HELL!!!... HELL!!!... HELL!!!..."

A música terminou com uma explosão de som que lembraria uma bomba a explodir, depois ouvia-se o som terrível das hipotéticas almas condenadas para morrerem no Inferno, quando eram queimados e escutavam-se os seus gritos de terror.

Quando terminou, a banda Holy Hell foi ovacionada com uma gigantesca salva de palmas! Fez-se festa! Fez-se espectáculo!

* * *

Yamato ficou em estado de choque com a letra da canção, uma vez que até parafreseava as missivas de uma oração!

- Que horror! Eu nunca pensei que o meu irmão iria cantar uma música tão horrível! - Yamato estava emocionado - Isto é impensável! O meu Takeru escreveu esta canção e apresentou-a ao público! Isto não pode estar a acontecer!

- A arte foi feita para escandalizar! - Daisuke interviu - Para mim, esta canção é uma obra-prima para ser odiada para uns e apoiada por outros. Foi o que Takeru me disse. Vocês são duas pessoas completamente diferentes!

- Eu preferia o meu velho Takeru a esta "linda" canção... da "merda"! - Yamato deslizou-se - O que eu disse?!!

- Não gostaste da canção? - perguntou Taichi - Não és obrigado a escutá-la! Não faças confusão!

- Atenção! - a plateia foi informada pelos gritos do próprio Takeru - A música já está lançada no BitTorrent!

- E a música é plenamente de graça! - Daisuke riu-se - Agora é só descarrega-la e ouvi-la!

- Desde que não seja ao meu lado... - Yamato ficou envergonhado - ... mas eu aceito o meu irmão como ele é!

- Finalmente! Aceitaste o teu irmão como ele deve ser respeitado! - Taichi elogiou a decisão de Yamato - Vamos?...

* * *

Cerca de uma hora depois, os quatro já estavam a caminho da casa dos Yagami, donde aguardavam uma festa.

Quando Takeru entrou em casa do Taichi, ele pode rever todos os Escolhidos a olharem para ele, apesar de ter aliviado alguns acessórios que ele vestia, todos comentavam a maneira para eles estranha que Takeru sempre vestia!

Para além de Takeru, Daisuke, Taichi e Yamato estavam os outros parceiros: Jou, Kenshin, Sora, Mimi, Iori, Miyako, Koushirou e Hikari, presentes. Os primeiros momentos foram de algum basbaque pelo comportamento underground de Takeru, mas rapidamente passaram para o ambiente festivo que exigia.

- Sejam muito bem-vindos, namorados e namoradas! - Hikari lançou o mote da festa - Agora vamos descobrir os vossos relacionamentos! Eu sei que existem alguns indesfarçáveis, portanto vamos começar por aí...

- O Takeru é um deles?... - Koushirou ficou vermelho - É que eu não acredito que seja realmente gay...

- Mas é! - Hikari elucidou - Daisuke e Takeru estão juntos! São namorados assumidos, mesmo que eu gostasse mais do Takeru antigo, agora ele é o inimigo público número um...

- What the fuck are you saying?! - Takeru ficou fulo - Eu sou algum inimigo?! Ou que seja uma brincadeira decente!...

- O pior é quando diz asneiras em inglês! - Hikari ficou a suar de medo - Mas ele continua a ser uma boa pessoa!

- O que ele quis dizer com "what the fuck are you saying"? - Sora ficou emuducida com a reacção de Takeru - Koushirou, o que significa esta expressão?

- A palavra obscena "fuck" significa muita coisa... - Koushirou ficou vermelho - Pode representar uma injúria a respeito da perversão sexual, como significa algo que detestamos absolutamente! Eu acho que Takeru quis dizer a última maneira!...

- Eu sempre desconfiei de Yamato e Taichi, o meu irmão, porque eles estão ultimamente muito juntos. - Hikari continuou a sua ronda confessional - Vocês são namorados, sinceramente, pois não são? Eu sei que são, confessem.

- Eu... eu... não sei o que te deu para afirmares... isto! - Taichi ficou embasbacado - Nós não podemos... argh!...

- Nós somos... namorados! - Yamato tocou no ombro de Taichi, suspirou fundo e continuou - Taichi confessou-se durante o concerto do meu irmão que me amava, mas está com medo de assumir plenamente a nossa relação!

- O que estás a dizer, Yamato? - Taichi ficou vermelho e agarrou Yamato, gesticulando por todo o lado - Tu deves estar a brincar comigo! Como eu posso amar-te? Nós somos grandes amigos, mas... mas... eu não sei...

- Tu estás apaixonado por mim, certo? - Yamato segurou a cara de Taichi pelas mãos - Apenas tu estás com medo!

- Eu... eu... acho que nunca pensei dizer isso... - Taichi acabou por ceder - No fundo da minha alma, eu sempre gostei de ti, porém quando eu desejava espontâneamente te abraçar e te ter comigo fiquei com medo. De facto, eu estou apaixonado por ti, mas eu nunca tive a coragem suficiente para admitir que te amava de verdade! - novo suspiro - Dakara, Ai-shiteru!

- Isto não é... é... é... é... - Koushirou ficou entalado no seus argumentos - Como é possível que num grupo de 12 pessoas comuns, salvo o nosso privilégio de sermos os Parceiros Escolhidos dos Digimons, existam quatro gays????!!!!!!!!

- Hold down, your freaky indulgent! - Takeru arregaçou os punhos blindados - What's the matter that they are gay lovers?

- Se não gostas de gays... - adiantou Daisuke - Então Takeru vai mostrar como se aprende a gostar deles!

- A minha relação com Mimi... nunca foi tão aberta!!!... - adiantou Jou. - Mas também...

- Realmente, Jou!... - Mimi nunca gostou de Jou quando ele hesita! - Nós assumimos timidamente o nosso namoro!

- Eu não acredito que o meu companheiro se apaixonou pelo seu velho rival! - interviu Kenshin, apontando para Miyako.

- Realmente... - Miyako namorava com Kenshin, e disse - Os rapazes são um enigma dentro de uma charada !...

- Isto está a ficar uma grande confusão! - adiantou Iori - Importam-se de começar a célebre festa?!

* * *

Toda a gente se calou, e depois Hikari apresentou a "prenda" para Daisuke e Takeru, escondida com um pano.

Após algum suspense, Hikari revelou que ela perdeu um dia inteiro a descobrir como se fazia um bolo adequado para namorados gay! Tal história fez rir toda a plateia, uma vez que era um pormenor facilmente ultrapassável!

- Após muita reflexão... - adiantou Hikari - Eu decidir fazer o melhor bolo para os melhores namorados que eu conheço!

- E como é o tal bolo? - Daisuke estava curioso, e também Takeru ficou interessado pelo facto - Posso ver?...

Hikari destapou o pano e mostrou um bolo em forma de coração, destacando as caras de Takeru ao estilo punk e de Daisuke com os óculos de aviador! Uma pequena inscrição localizada no fundo, dizia: "Bom Dia de São Valentim para os dois gays que mais adoro! A sua melhor amiga, Hikari Yagami". No topo do bolo, indicava: "Daisuke Motomiya Love Takeru Takashi / Gays". O bolo tinha a decoração de fundo do glacê de acordo com a bandeira dos LGBT. Os visados ficaram corados com tamanha ternura por parte da sua amiga.

- Obrigado, Hikari-chan! - agradeceu Takeru - Eu... gostei deste presente! - Takeru abraça Daisuke - Mas muito, mesmo!

- Takeru, agora comprimentaste ela sem sair em desvarios! - apontou Daisuke - Pelo menos, descarregaste a tua ira!

Depois Takeru abraçou e beijou Daisuke, acto merecedor de uma salva de palmas, incluindo o seu irmão! Finalmente!

- Ehm... Yamato!... - Taichi voltou-se para Yamato - Eu quero adiantar alguma coisa...

- O que queres de mim? - Yamato sabia que Taichi estava inquieto por ser também gay - Seja sincero, e diga sem medo!

Contudo, Taichi abraçou Yamato e após uma breve hesitação, donde eles fitaram-se com o seu olhar, Taichi acabou por beijar Yamato, mas desta vez o acto fora feito sem hesitações e assumira o seu namoro, pela primeira vez.

* * *

A festa continuou pela noite dentro, incluiu um grande jantar e o convívio foi grande a medida que a família Yagami se reunia toda em torno dos seus convidados. Não havia memória de um número tão elevado de convidados em casa deles, mas o que importava era que eles (Daisuke e Takeru) eram felizes com o seu relacionamento, e no futuro não existiriam forças que separassem os dois. Enquanto decorria o jantar, Yamato e Takeru voltaram a encarar durante uns breves instantes, donde cada um iria revelar por fim, o que cada um se sentia:

- Takeru! - Yamato deu o mote - Durante todo este tempo, eu respeitei a tua adolescência, contundo eu...

- Sim, Yamato! - Takeru ficou impaciente, porque esperava pelo menos que o seu irmão fosse sincero - Eu sei o que queres dizer, mas eu estou-te a ouvir!

- Eu peço-te desculpa por ser tão rude na apresentação da tua canção, porque eu tive sempre medo que o teu novo estilo heavy metal podesse transformar-te num monstro anárquico. As tuas reacções recentes fizeram-me temer o pior, eu tive medo e más lembranças quase me mataram...

- Então, Yamato! - interrompeu Taichi - Ainda estás muito ligado ao teu irmão! Ou ainda tens uma confissão a fazer?

- Sim! - adiantou Yamato que depois apresentou-a ao seu irmão - Porque eu... respeito a tua nova personalidade, tu és um cantor de heavy metal - Yamato ficou emociado - e tens uma vida pela frente! Não vale a pena chorar pelo passado, Takeru!

- Finalmente! Levou três anos a reconhecer-me como eu sou na actualidade! Parabens! Yamato!

Salvo uma ou outra conversa mais ou menos séria, durante toda a festa não se falou mais das crises que afugentaram os Escolhidos durante o último mês. Também Takeru e Daisuke optaram por sair juntos até a casa de Takeru, embora os Motomiya já fossem alertados que o seu filho chegaria um pouco tarde.

* * *

A mãe de Takeru sabia que não era comum convidar amigos para ir até a casa dele ao cair da noite, mesmo que ele fosse o seu namorado! Intrigada pelo fenómeno, a sua mãe perguntou pela ocasião:

- Querido! - A mãe perguntou ao seu filho - Porque trazes o teu namorado contigo a uma hora destas?

- Mãe! - Takeru suspirou e abraçou Daisuke em simultâneo - Nós estamos no Dia dos Namorados, certo? Não estranhes!

- Bem! - Daisuke ficou corado - Nós só vamos estar um bocado no quarto do Takeru, nada mais!

- Hum? - A mãe raciocionou e viu o cenário - Não me digas que vocês vão... fazer o que os namorados... fazem?!

- Anda, amor! - Takeru segurou Daisuke em direcção ao seu quarto - Nós não somos virgens! Portanto, não nos incomode.

- Pois! - A mãe percebeu que eles iriam ter relações sexuais - Quando ao sexo, eu não posso interferir arbitrariamente!...

- Sinceramente, eu só queria estar com Takeru! - Daisuke ainda vociferou antes de fechar e trancar a porta do quarto.

* * *

Uma vez os dois trancados dentro do quarto de Takeru, cada um começou a despir as peças de roupa mais pesadas, para que ninguém se magoasse durante o período das relações sexuais. No caso de Takeru, era realmente conveniente ele retirar as armaduras e cadeados que só provocariam danos aos incautos. Daisuke sentou-se na cama e ele começou a lamber os seus mamilos, embora não retirasse logo a sua camisa.

- Hoje estás bastante atrevido! - Takeru ficou logo excitado com a atitude de Daisuke - Eu nunca te vi tão expressivo!...

- Agora... segura-me! - Daisuke acabou por retirar a sua camisa - Hoje, no Dia dos Namorados... vamos ultrapassar-nos!...

- Muito bem!... Muito bem!... - Takeru também despiu a sua camisa e abriu o fecho das suas calças, antes de se sentar em cima da sua cama - Agora eu quero brincar com o teu "pau" !

Daisuke não se opos quando Takeru abriu os botões das suas calças e retirou o pénis de Daisuke. "A tua coisa é bastante bonita, pena que não seja tão branquinha!", disse Takeru enquanto começou a lambe-la antes de a por na sua boca.

- Hum! - Daisuke arrepiou-se quando se deu o coito oral, sentido bastante prazer com o acto - Isto está melhor do que na primeira vez! - Depois ele reconcerta-se e começa a respirar ofegantemente, enquanto Takeru ficava entretido a chupar o pénis do seu parceiro. - Já estou a ficar excitado com isso!...

Não foi preciso muito para que Daisuke ejaculasse, e Takeru ainda desacouplou no momento para receber algum esperma em cima das suas bochechas. Daisuke já estava a ficar excitado, e logo ele agarrou Takeru e rebolou pela cama, colocando-o deitado com o seu abdomen virado para cima, e Daisuke colocou-se em cima dele, começando a beijá-lo intensamente.

- Takeru! - Daisuke beijava com uma intensidade inédita, a ponto do seu namorado segurar a sua cabeça com suas mãos, senão ainda sofucava-o com tanto beijo - Eu hoje estou com uma grande excitação!... - Quando as línguas deles ultrapassavam os limites dos seus lábios, cruzando-se frequentemente, Takeru acabou por abraçar Daisuke e resistir cada vez menos ao acto amoroso, que estava a por os dois "nas nuvens"!

Após esta troca amorosa de beijos, Daisuke virou-se e acabou também por lamber o pénis do Takeru, que logo excitou após as primeiras lambidelas. De facto, os dois estavam naquele dia bastante sensíveis, e derretiam-se completamente naquele quarto. Takeru ejaculou logo, pouco depois de Daisuke ter chupado o pénis de Takeru. Mas desta vez, ele preferir deglutir todo o sémen ejaculado de Takeru, que gostou do seu sabor.

* * *

Entretanto, Takeru ligou o seu iPod a um hi-fi e seleccionou as principais faixas da banda Lordi, acrescentando esta para a lista das suas bandas favoritas. Ouvir o "Hard Rock Hallelujah", mais o "It's Snows in the Hell", para além do "Devil is a Loser" da banda filandesa "Lordi", durante um acto sexual pode parecer macabro, mas para Takeru era a melhor maneira de satisfazer as suas fantasias sexuais com Daisuke. O próprio Daisuke acostumou-se com tamanha heterodoxia, e depois os dois deram continuidade ao momento erogéno independente da música ser hard rock ou heavy metal.

Logo depois, removeram as suas shorts e calças, ficando totalmente nus, isto enquanto se abraçavam e repetiram por duas vezes cada um(!) o coito anal, ora deglutindo o sémen libertado pelo seu parceiro, ou usar o sémen para lubrificar o ânus do mesmo. A noite estava a tornar propícia para loucuras deste género, e ainda não estavam sexualmente satisfeitos na altura.

- Daisuke - dizia Takeru, enquanto ele beijava fortemente o Daisuke - Agora eu sei que tu és realmente maravilhoso, tu hoje estás uma grande delícia... - e também brincava com o pénis do seu parceiro - Eu gostaria que isto não acabasse, jamais...

- Takeru!... - Daisuke estava a acumular muito líbido - Por favor... satisfaça-me! Eu estou a ficar... excitado!...

Quase instantaneamente, Takeru segura Daisuke de frente e penetra o ânus dele, e logo ele explode de prazer. Este coito anal disparou literalmente as emoções de Daisuke, que pedia que Takeru movimentasse o seu pénis para que ele atingisse o orgasmo, e gozasse do acto.

- Continua... Takeru! Aah... - Daisuke estava completamente excitado e prestes a libertar o seu orgasmo - Eu... vou gozar!

- Isso... é isso! - Takeru também atingira o orgasmo - Cuidado... que eu vou libertar!...

E pronto! Takeru acabou por ejacular, enquanto Daisuke recontroceu-se e gostou do sucedido. A sua respiração normalizava após este breve momento em que ficaram completamente extasiados.

* * *

Após o desacouplamento, Daisuke voltou a agarrar Takeru e não tomou atenção do sémen que jorrava do seu ânus, uma vez que também queria penetrar em Takeru e experimentar as mesmas sensações.

- Agora é a minha vez! - Daisuke voltou a beijar fortemente Takeru - Quantas vezes conseguiremos acouplar até cansarmos?

- Hoje parece que temos um apetite sexual insaciável - Takeru estava a gostar da sua performance - Vamos aproveitar?

Agora Daisuke segurava Takeru de frente e tentou inserir o pénis no alvo, mas não conseguiu acertar a penetração à primeira tentativa! "Tenha calma, Daisuke! Baixe um pouco o seu corpo em relação a mim, e tente de novo!", Takeru acabou por sugerir uma correção das suas posições até que Daisuke conseguiu enfiar o seu pénis no ânus de Takeru.

- Queeee... boommmmm! - Takeru explodiu de prazer na altura da penetração - Agora faça-me feliz!... Daisuke, força!...

- Eu não vou-te desiludir, Takeru - Daisuke começou a mover o seu pénis com maior força - Prepare para ser "inundado"!...

Daisuke conseguiu abraçar Takeru enquanto ambos atingiam o clímax do orgasmo, e após uns breves instantes já não seriam capazes de segurar a libertação do orgasmo por muito tempo. "Continua!... Eu vou gozar!...", adiantou Takeru.

Por fim, ambos libertaram o orgasmo e Daisuke ejaculou no seu parceiro Takeru. A ejaculação de Takeru besuntou o tórax de Daisuke, da mesma forma que antes quando Daisuke fez o mesmo a Takeru.

* * *

Takeru ainda não largava Daisuke, apesar de mostrar alguns sinais de cansaço, uma vez que ainda tinha desejo para mais alguma coisa. Também Daisuke não queria acabar agora a sua turné, e não parava de beijar o seu companheiro.

- OK! - adiantou exausto Takeru - Temos ainda vontade para mais uma rodada? Eu quero que este dia seja maravilhoso!

- Eu nunca estive tão apaixonado por alguém, Takeru! - Daisuke ainda estava bastante excitado - Que assim seja!

Takeru virou Daisuke de costas, e num ápice penetrou-o antes dos dois se seguraram conforme podiam. Daisuke incentivava Takeru a não parar em circunstância alguma, e também ele estava a sentir mais prazer do que no primeiro acto!

Durante aquele periodo de tempo Takeru ejaculara cinco vezes, e o seu organismo já estava a entrar em sobrecarga com tanta orgia! Uma série de acouplamentos sexuais seguidos queima imensa energia, e não seria tão cedo que os dois repeteriam uma relação sexual tão intensa.

Após uma série de insistências e flexões com os seus corpos, Takeru conseguiu ejacular e satisfazer Daisuke que libertou o seu orgasmo de forma fenomenal! "Obrigado, Takeru! A noite de hoje está a ser realmente inesquecível!", disse Daisuke.

Mesmo exasto, Daisuke pediu que Takeru virasse de costas e então Daisuke penetrou-o com maior facilidade que dantes, uma vez que penetrar no ânus de alguém é mais fácil de trás do que de frente.

Sem grandes delongas, Daisuke forçou o mais possível Takeru a acumular líbido para que ambos gozassem no fim de tudo.

- Eu sei... que já estás cansado, Takeru! - Daisuke ainda dava algum esforço extra - Mas vamos gozar junto neste último round! Eu sei que tu ainda consegues...

- Rápido! Faça isso rápido, Daisuke! - Takeru estava a sentir prazer, mesmo cansado - Eu vou... gozar! Daisuke... força!

Finalmente, ambos acabaram por ejacular abundantemente e satisfazeram plenamente o seu enorme apetite sexual.

No fim de tudo, os dois cairam de cansaço, mas valera a pena insistir tanto nesta ocasião extremamente especial.

* * *

Os dois tomaram banho juntos, e logo Daisuke apressou-se para regressar para casa porque as horas corriam depressa.

- Espere, Daisuke! - Takeru segurou Daisuke quando se preparava para sair - Onde está o meu beijo?

- Pensas que esqueceria disso, meu amor? - Daisuke acabou por beijar profundamente - Agora, já posso regressar para casa! Espero que a nossa relação jamais acabe!

- Eu também penso assim, querido! - adiantou Takeru - Nós um dia poderemos concretizar a nossa união civil, porque nós, homossexuais, temos os mesmos direitos que a maioria heterossexual!

- Concordo plenamente! - Daisuke sublinhou o facto dos gays japoneses não poderem formalizar uma união civil, apesar de não os discriminar há longa data! - Um dia, concretizaremos este sonho!

Os dois seguram por uns momentos as suas mãos, antes de se separarem e Daisuke seguir em direcção à sua casa. Agora já era evidente que os dois assumiam sem rodeios a sua relação, e que o futuro os aguardava.

Takeru Takaishi manterá a sua faceta rebelde e underground para o resto da sua vida, mas não impedirá de manter uma relação afectiva com o seu namorado, e verdadeiro amor, Daisuke Motomiya.

FIM

Epílogo: Final do meu primeiro Yaoi, apesar de ter um argumento algo complexo para um lemon, mas valeu a pena escrever este doujinshin dividido em quatro partes, para deliniar as diversas fases do argumento. Quanto ao futuro das personagens, eu não posso fazer futurologia, mas a admitir que quatro deles são homossexuais desvia o argumento "oficial" das mesmas de forma irreversível. Eu não me interesso por "bibliografias oficiais" de personagens que são rabiscadas e reescritas como um palimpsesto, e nesta óptica acabamos por fazer o mesmo. Os pares Daisure/Takeru e Yamato/Taichi são os pares gay mais populares em muitos doujinshins e acabamos por seguir a vontade de maioria, portanto nada de extraordinário!

Quanto a sigla LGBT, esta significa: Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender.


End file.
